Never Say Goodbye (Deutsche Version)
by Nadie96
Summary: Kensi trifft einen kleinen Jungen. Nicht nur ihr Leben verändert sich, sondern auch das ihres Partners findet einen neuen Weg.
1. Chapter 1

**Neue Story! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Als ich das erste Kapitel gelesen habe habe ich sofort gefallen daran gefunden. Ich bin wiedermal nur der Übersetzer für die Story. Das Orginal wird von Pekenota14 geschrieben! :) **

* * *

Kensi war gerade auf dem Heimweg nach einem Besuch bei ihrer Mutter. Die Bindung zwischen beiden wird stärker und stärker jeden Tag and Kensi bedauerte es sogar sie solange nicht in ihrem Leben gehabt zu haben. Aber es ist immer nicht Wasser unter der Brücke und es ist wichtig dass beide miteinander zurechtkommen. Kensi benutzte eine Abkürzung, obwohl das Haus ihrer Mutter nicht weit von ihrem entfernt war. Ganz plötzlich gab es einen Knall und etwas rannte vor ihr Auto und sie hielt nur an weil sie bemerkte das sie nicht „etwas" sondern „jemand" angefahren hatte, der plötzlich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Ungeachtet Angst zu haben das sie überfallen oder angegriffen werden könnte, kamen ihre Special Agent Instinkte zum Vorschein und sie stieg aus dem Auto aus. Sie konnte sie gegen alles Mögliche verteidigen. Dank der Autoscheinwerfer konnte sie die Form eines kleinen Jungen auf der Straße erkennen. Sein T-Shirt und die Hose waren voller Dreck, sein Haar war durcheinander und Schweiß floss von seiner Stirn auf seine roten Wangen. Er war außer Atem und seine großen braunen Augen sahen sie an. Er schien erschrocken zu sein. Kein Wunder, er wurde ja fast überfahren.

„Oh mein Gott", Kensi kniete sich vor das Kind. „Bist du ok?"

Das Kind nickte nur und schluckte, immer noch sie anblickend. Ganz vorsichtig packte sie seinen Arm und half ihm aufzustehen, während sie sich umblickte. Da waren keine Häuser oder Autos und noch weniger Personen waren zu sehen.

„Ich sollte dich ins Krankenhaus bringen, du könntest verletzt-"

„Nein, nein!", verweigerte er und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. „Ich mag keine Krankenhäuser! Mir geht's gut."

„Ok," Kensi kniete sich noch einmal hin und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Komm bitte näher, ich werde dir nichts tun. Schau mal," Sie holte ihre Marke heraus und zeigte sie im. „Ich bin Federal Agent, mein Name ist Kensi. Wie ist deiner?"

„Gary.", sagte das Kind und kam mit kleinen Schritten näher.

„Ok, Gary, kannst du mir sagen wie alt du bist?"

„5 ½ Jahre."

„5 ½ Jahre, was? Du bist schon ein großer Junge aber du solltest nicht um diese Uhrzeit drau0en sein. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin einfach gerannt...", gab er ein bisschen gedankenverloren zu.

„Von was? Vor wem bist du weggerannt? Will jemand dir etwas antun?"

„Ich bin einfach gerannt,", wiederholte er. „Ich glaube ich bin verloren."

Kensi seufzte und packte seine Achseln um ihn auf die Motorhaube zu setzen. „Warst du gerade mit deinen Eltern unterwegs?"

„Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und ich weiß nicht wo mein Vater ist."

Kensi seufzte nochmals als die Story immer kurioser wurde. „Bei wem wohnst du dann?"

„Bei Tante Rachel."

„Weißt du den Weg zu ihr? Ich kann dich fahren."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Kensi holte ihr Handy aus dem Inneren des Autos und tippte Deeks Nummer ein während sie dem Kind erklärte: „Ich rufe meinen Partner an. Er arbeitete bei der Los Angeles Police und-"

„Wird er mich verhaften?"

„Warum sollte er?" Kensi lachte süß damit das Kind nicht zu ängstlich wird. „Hast du irgendetwas falsch gemacht?" Das Kind nickte und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

_"Wir haben so spät einen Fall? Ich will gerade ins Bett gehen!", _grummelte Deeks am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Es ist kein Fall, Deeks. Ich brauche nur deine Hilfe."

_"Was für eine Art Hilfe?" _Seine Stimme veränderte sich schnell zum Frechen. "_Reden wir hier von einer Art Gefallen mit der Beteiligung von dir, mir und-" _

"Ich habe fast ein Kind überfahren.", sagte sie und hörte nur Stille am anderen Ende. "Deeks?"

_"Ja, ich bin noch hier. Bist du okay? Und das Kind?"_

"Uns beiden geht es gut, aber ich bin nicht mehr auf der Hauptstraße und da sind keine Häuser in-"

_"Warum bist du weg von der Straße?_"

"Ich hab eine Abkürzung genommen!"

_"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt keine Abkürzungen zu nehmen? Anstatt ein Kind zu finden könntest du entführt oder überfallen werden oder-?"_

"Deeks, hör auf mich zu bemuttern! Ich habe ein Kind hier, was Hilfe braucht. Er wohnt bei seiner Tante aber er weiß den Weg zurück nicht." Kannst du mit mir zum LAPD gehen?

_"Ich werde ein paar Freunde von mir anrufen. Schauen wir mal ob sie uns helfen können. Ich werde dich gleich zurückrufen." _

"Ok, ich werde darauf warten."

Als er dabei war seine alten Freunde von der Polizei anzurufen zog er sich an. Während Kensi auf den Anruf wartete versuchte Kensi mehr von dem Jungen zu erfahren. Nach und nach öffnete er sich ihr und war weniger schüchtern. Er nannte ihr seinen vollen Namen - Gary David Miller und sein Geburtstag ist der 9. September. Das einzige was er von seiner Mutter erzählen konnte war ihr Name: Andrea.

Bald darauf rief Deeks an und sagte: _"Uh, schlechte Nachrichten Kens. Es sind nicht viele Leute bei der Nachtschicht und die die arbeiten wollen uns nicht helfen!" _

"Ist das dein Ernst?", sagte sie verärgert.

"Kensi?", Gary zog an ihrem Arm.

"Deeks, warte einen Moment." Sie schaute das Kind an. "Ist alles ok?"

"Ich hab Hunger."

"Du bist hungrig? Was willst du essen?"

"Kann es Pizza sein?"

"Ich denke, ja. Deeks, das Kind hat Hunger. Kannst du uns bei der Pizzaria treffen? Das eine in Downtown, wo wir einmal hingegangen sind?"

_"Klar, ich bin in fünfzehn Minuten da."_

Bevor er auflegte, mumelte sie. "Danke für was du tust."

_"Wir sind Partner, Kens. Es ist okay."_

Kensi ließ ihr Handy in ihre Jeanstasche rutschen und hob das Kind auf den Boden. "Komm schon, wir gehen Pizza essen."

* * *

**Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch. Lasst bitte Reviews da wenn ihr wollt. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sobald Deeks die Pizzaria betrat, konnte er nur die Bedienung und den Tisch am Ende des Raumes mit Kensi und dem Kind entdecken. Deeks hatte etwas anderes von dem kleinen Jungen erwartet. Er dachte an einen älteren Jungen und nicht an ein 5-jähriges Kind. Er grinste als er im entspannten Tempo zu dem Tisch ging. Das Kind lachte, wahrscheinlich wegen irgendetwas was sie womöglich gesagt hat.

"Schau mal, da kommt jemand!", sagte Gary und zeigte auf Deeks während er eine ganze Menge Pizza im Mund hatte.

Kensi schaute zu ihrem Partner, immer noch mit dem gleichen Lächeln von vor ein paar Sekunden auf den Lippen und Deeks konnte nicht anders als noch mehr und fröhlicher zu lachen. Deeks zog einen Stuhl an den Tisch und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr hin und kommentierte: "Du musst mir sagen, was sie lustiges gesagt haben muss, weil sie keinen Sinn für Humor hat!"

"Ich hasse es zuzugeben, aber er war derjenige der einen Witz gemacht hat!", gab Kensi ihm als Antwort.

"Ist es nicht lustig, Kensi zu verspotten?", fragte Deeks das Kind.

Nachdem er die Pizza aufgegessen hatte sagte er:"Es war witzig weil sie wie ein Schwein anhörte, als sie lachte!"

Deeks konnte seinen Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten und stellte fest. "Ich weiß wie es sich anhört - wie ein Ferkel. Ungefähr wie das." Deeks fing an Kensi's Schnarcher nachzuahmen und wurde dafür unter dem Tisch getreten und beendete es mit Gejammer. "Alles klar,", sagte er mit unruhiger Stimme während er sein Schienbein betastete. "Ich habe komplett meine Manieren vergessen.-"

"Ja, weil du keine Manieren hast!", sagte Kensi mit leiser Stimme und ass den Rand der Pizza weiter. Dabei schaute sie das Kind an.

"Hey, sag sowas nicht vor dem Kind. Du solltest dich Schämen.", sagte er neckisch.

"Oh, ich dachte dir macht mein Verhalten nichts aus!", hänselte sie zurück. Währendessen lachte Gary über die beiden und amüsierte sich über das kindliche Verhalten der beiden.

"Ok, Themawechsel,", sagte Deeks und schaute zu dem Kind hinüber. Als er entdeckte das das Kind lachte, witzelte er mit ihm. "Du hast das genossen, oder nicht?" Das Kind lachte schüchtern, verdeckte seinen Mund und lehnte sich zurück. "

"Jedenfalls, sei nicht schüchtern, Kleiner. Ich habe mich nicht vorgestellt, also," Deeks hielt ihn seinen Arm hin und schüttelte ihn. "Ich bin Marty Deeks. Was ist dein Name?"

"Gary.", antworte er händeschüttelnd.

"Schön dich zu treffen, Gary. Ich denke Kensi hat die schon erzählt das ich ein Police Officer bin, also kann ich dir mit allem was du brauchst helfen, vor allem etwas gegen ferkelnte schnarchente Personen die andere fast überfahren!"

"Hahah, sehr lustig von dir!" Kensi schlug ihren Partner leicht auf den Hinterkopf.

"Siehst du? Sie schlägt mich die ganze Zeit." Gary lachte über seine Beschwerden. "Also, wie alt bist du?"

"Fünfeinhalb Jahre."

"Du bist ein großer Junge aber nicht nicht alt genug um alleine draußen zu sein. Kensi sagte mir das du den Weg nach Hause nicht mehr weißt, also wirst du bis morgen früh bei ihr sein." Nachdem Kensi Deeks Worte gehört hatte war sie geschockt. "Nur solang bis wir zum LAPD gehen und herausfinden wo du lebst. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

"Gary nickte nur und schien nicht beängstigt wegen der Idee zu sein. Kensi stand auf und sagte zu dem Kind:"Bleib hier, ich bezahle die Pizza!". Sie packte den Arm ihren Partners hart und zog ihn mit ihr zur Theke. Als die beiden vor dem Kassier standen sagte Kensi:"Was ist mit dir los? Ich kann nicht bei dem Kind bleiben!"

"Es ist nur für eine Nacht, Kens. Das ist keine große Sache."

"Es ist _eine_ Nacht und es _ist _eine große Sache!"

Deeks zuckte mit den Schultern, weil er Kensi's Unbehagen nicht verstand. "Gut, wenn es dir soviel ausmacht, werde ich das Amt anrufen, aber das würde es schlimmer machen. Glaubst du er vedient es die Nacht dort alleine zu verbringen?" Nachdem er es gesagt hat schaute er zu dem Kind und dann wieder zurück zu Kensi. "Es ist nur für heute Nacht. Wenn du nicht alleine mit ihm sein willst kann ich auch bleiben-"

"Absolut nicht, Deeks. Du tust soviel für mich zurzeit."

"Wir sind Partner,-"

Kensi seufzte und schaute ihn an. "Partner helfen sich während der Arbeitszeit."

"Ok, wir sind mehr als Partner. Wir sind .. Wir sind Freunde!"

"Trotzdem, ich schätze dein Angebort, aber ich lehne ab. Ich denke ich werde zu meiner Mutter fahren."

"Okay", sagte er und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Also.. ich warte dann morgen vor dem LAPD...?"

"Yeah.. das wäre gut.", antwortete sie genauso unbeholfen wie er. Rasch trete sie sich und bewegte sich während sie rief:"Komm schon Gary, wir wollen los."

Gary sprung vom dem Stuhl herunter und rannte zu Kensi. "Danke für die Pizza. Ich war wirklich hungrig.", sagte er als er sie erreichte.

"Gerngeschehen. Ich werde jetzt mir dir zu meiner Mutter fahren weil mein Haus..". Kensi wollte ihm nicht offen sagen, das sie dem Kind nicht genug traute um sich alleine um ihn zu sorgen.

"Weil ihr Haus ein kompleter Schweinestall ist!", sagte Deeks schnell als sie aus der Tür gingen. "Sie ist so unordentlich, ich scherze nicht! Lässt du auch alles auf dem Flur liegen?"

"Nein, weil meine Tante dann mit mir schimpft.", er schaute den Boden an als er dies sagte.

"Okay". Deeks kniete sich vor das Kind als sie das Auto erreicht hatten. "Schlaf gut. Wir sehen uns morgen. Bye Buddy."

"Tschau Marty", sagte er winkend.

* * *

Julia's Gesicht war mit Sorge überzogen als sie ihre Tochter an der Haustür sah. "Ist alles ok?"

"Ich habe mich gefragt ob wir-" Kensi ging einen Schritt zur Seite und hielt die Hand des Kindes. "heute Nacht hier bleiben könnten?"

"Uh-ja klar. Kommt rein." Julia war erstaunt und ließ sie in Haus, obwohl sie schon auf Kensi's Erklärung wartete.

"Gary, das ist meine Mutter Julia. Mum, das ist Gary." Kensi stellte beide vor. "Er rannte in mein Auto und weißt nicht wie es nach Hause geht. Morgen werden ich und Deeks zum LAPD gehen und die Adresse herausfinden und ihn nach Hause bringen."

"Oh..", war alles was ihre Mutter rausbrachte. "Es ist schön dich kennenzulernen, Gary. Komm mit mir, ich zeige dir unser Gästezimmer." Gary Schüchternheit erschien wieder, deswegen nickte er nur. Er lehnte sich zu Kensi weil er mit ihr vertrauter war. Alle drei gingen nach oben und Julia zeigte auf einen Raum. "Es ist da. Fühl dich wie zu Hause."

Julia verließ den Raum und ging wieder nach unten, während Kensi bei dem Kind blieb. "Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst dann ruf mich oder kommt die Treppe runter. Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen. Das Badezimmer ist gegenüber diesem, ok? Hab keine Angst, du wirst bald Zuhause sein."

Kensi ging als sich das Kind ins Bett legte. Sie schloss dir Tür leicht und ging nach untem um ihre Mutter zu suchen. Sie fand sie bei der Couch mit einer Decke. "Danke dass du uns bei dir bleiben lässt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das Kind alleine händeln konnte."

"Es ist okay, mir macht es nichts aus. Es war wirklich aufmerksam das Kind heute Nacht zu haben. Wäre es jemand anders, hätte ihn der soziale Dienst jetzt."

"Das ist mein Job, Mum." Kensi atmete tief und wünschte ihrer Mum eine schöne Nacht.

"Dir auch eine schöne Nacht, Kensi." Als Julia nach oben zu ihrem Schlafzimmer ging, machte es sich Kensi auf der Couch gemütlich und schmiegte die Decke um ihren Körper. Nach einer Weile kam Julia wieder herunter. "Kensi?", flüsterte sie. "Bist du noch wach?"

"Ja, was ist los?"

"Du sagtest du bringst das Kind morgen wieder nach Hause, richtig?"

"Ja, warum?"

Sie seufzte nur und ihr Gesicht zeigte dass etwas falsch ist. "Ich habe nochmal nach dem Kind geschaut bevor ich zu Bett gehen wollte. Er war schon eingeschlafen und .. sein Bettlaken bedeckten ihn nicht völlig, deswegen ging ich näher und..." Unmöglich das was sie gerade gesehen hat in Worte zu fassen und immer noch ein bisschen geschockt, konnte sie nur sagen: "Komm einfach mit mir."

* * *

**Irgendwelche Ideen was Julia gesehen haben könnte? **

**Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen. Ich selbe finde das mit den "sozialen Diensten" und mit dem "Amt" hätte ich besser lösen können, aber ich habe keine anderen Worte gefunden. :D **

**Orginalgeschichte von Pekenota14! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Julia führte ihre Tochter in das Gästezimmer und Kensi sah das ihre Mutter das Kind nicht zugedeckt hat. Irgendetwas muss sie wirklich geschockt haben. Der kleine Junge schlief mit seinem T-shirt unterm Arm als sie leise herantrat, ohne ein Geräusch machen zu wollen. Kensi setzte sich aufs Bett und sah die Prellungen an seiner Brust. Manche sind schon länger her, weil die Farbe anfing zu verschwinden, aber manche passierten vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, sie waren immer noch sehr dunkel. Kensi hielt behutsam die Hand des Kindes. Dadurch machte er etwas die Augen auf, erschrocken und fing an schwer zu atmen, von Schläfrigkeit betäubt.

"Es ist alles ok, schlaf weiter." Sie zog die Decke bis zu seinem Kinn hoch und Garys Augen fielen wieder zu. Mit etwas Zögern strich sie ihm durch die Haare bis sein Atem wieder normal wurde und er eingeschlafen war.

Mit leichten Schritten verließen beide das Schlafzimmer und schlossen die Tür wieder. "Was wirst du tun? Du wirst im nicht seiner Familie wiedergeben, oder wirst du?"

"Auf keinen Fall." sagte Kensi bekräftigend, als wäre ein Messer in ihrer Brust. "Deeks und ich werden morgen zum LAPD gehen, werden herausfinden wer seine Tante ist und den Social Service rufen. Sie werden gegen Sie eine Anzeige stellen."

"Armes kleines Kind..", sagte Julia mit einem Seufzen. "Wer könnte so etwas einem Kind antun?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu finden, seufzte auch Kensi und sagte zurück:"Geh schlafen. Morgen werden wir uns um alles kümmern."

Beide Frauen gingen getrennte Wege. Julia in ihr Zimmer und Kensi zur Couch. Sie konnte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zutun. Die Geschehnisse der Nacht fingen an zusammenzupassen: die Flucht, seine Verweigerung ins Krankenhaus zu gehen, seine Schüchternheit und seine Zufriedenheit von Zuhause weg zu sein, sogar sein Hunger. Drehend und wendend konnte sie keinen Schlaf finden, als würde ihre Brust vor Prellungen brennen. Garys Fragen schwirrten immer noch in ihrem Kopf und sie ist sich sicher, das sie ihn helfen wird.

Als die Sonne anfing langsam aufzugehen, rief Kensi Hetty an und gab ihr Bescheid warum Deeks und sie heute nicht bie der Arbeit sein werden. Sie entschied sich Deeks nichts zu sagen, zumindest nicht über das Telefon. Mit schnellen aber langsamen Schritten ging sie in Garys Zimmer um ihn zu wecken. Sie kam an und sah das er schon wach war und versuchte sein Schuhe zuzubinden.

"Na du. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Er antwortete mit einem Nicken und sagte zu ihr:"Ich kann meine Schuhe nicht binden." Kensi packte ihn und setzte ihn aufs Bett. Während sie es tat, versuchte sie ihm nicht wehzutun, da sie jetzt von seinen Verletzungen wusste, hatte sie jeden Moment Angst. "Wann hast du es gelernt?", fragte er als sie seine Schnürsenkel band.

"Meine Schnürsenkel zu binden?", fragte sie und er nickte. "Ich lernte es sehr früh, weil mein Vater ein Marine war, also lehrte er mir viele Sachen um sie alleine zu machen als ich jung war. Aber", um ihn zu beruhigen, "Es ist nicht schlimm nicht zu wissen wie man Schnürsenkel bindet. Kann's los gehen? Deeks wird schon auf uns warten."

* * *

Deeks wartete schon vor dem Eingang des LAPD. In einer Hand hielt er einen Kaffee, die andere verschwand in seiner Hosentasche. Als er beide sah, ging er auf sie zu, um beiden einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Gary lief vor Kensi und begrüßte ihn auch.

"Ich muss mir dir reden.", sagte sie und betrat das Gebäude. Er runzelte die Stirm aber ging weiter. "Ich kann das Kind nicht zurückgeben.", sagte sie leise und neigte sich zu Deeks.

"Was meinst du damit? Ich sollte dir sagen dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe das du fast ein Kind überfahren hast um die Ärger einzuhandeln und da du ihn genommen hast, sagen wir mal illegal, wird daraus eine Entführung. Also, erklär mir warum du ihn nicht zurückgeben kannst!?"

"Er..", Kensi schaute zu Gary um sicherzugehen das er nicht ihrem Gespräch folgt als sie in das Polizeirevier gingen. "er hat Prellungen. Seine Tante schlägt ihn..." gab Kensi zu und senkte ihre Stimme noch mehr.

"Bist du sicher? Weil das ein schwerer Vorwurf-"

"Kinder bekommen nicht solche Verletzungen vom Fallen", antwortete sie ihm.

"Trotzdem, wir müssen einen Fall daraus machen."

"Und was ist mit ihm?"

Deeks seufzte bevor er fortfuhr. "Social Services werden ihn nehmen. Waren wartet ihr nicht im Pausenraum während ich mich darum kümmere?", schlug er vor und brachte sie dorthin bevor er wieder ging.

"Wohin geht er?" fragte Gary neugierig.

"Er wird mit den anderen Polizisten sprechen aber er kommt bald wieder."

Kensi fand einen Notizblock und Stifte, gab sie Gary und er beschäftigte sich damit. Beide fingen an beiläufig zu reden und sie bekam mit das Gary ein normaler 5-jähriger Junge ist, sehr jung und unschuldig.

Deeks suchte zuerst Informationen über Garys Mutter, Andrea. Er wusste, sie starb vor ein paar Jahren während sie Gary gebar, filterte er die Suche nach Frauen die in den letzten 5 Jahren während der Kindsgeburt gestorben sind. Nach der Suche hatte er einen Treffer. Ihr Name hieß Andrea Miller, war Mitte zwanzig, fast dreißig. Er mochte nicht was er da las. Andrea Miller wurde ein paar Mal wegen Prostitution verhaftet.

Nachdem er gelesen hat seufzte er nur; was der Kleine schon alles erlebt hat. Andreas Foto kam auf den Bildschirm. Die Frau war in der Tat wunderschön: sie hatte ein schönes Gesicht, gebräunte Haut, lockiges dunkles Haar, rosige zarte Lippen, große braune AUgen und eine kleine Nase. Nochmals kam nur ein tiefer Atemzug aus seinem Mund, aber er konzentrierte sich wieder um Andreas Schwester Rachel zu finden.

Gary war so von dem Schreibblock und dem Stift eingenommen und beschäftigt, deswegen bemerkte er Deeks Rückkehr garnicht.

"Ich hab sie gefunden.", sagte er und schaute in das Zimmer hinein. Kensi erhob sich und lief zu der Tür und ließ einen amüsierten Gary hinter ihr damit er sie nicht hören konnte. "Ich habe dem Social Service Bescheid gesagt und sie haben den Fall direkt zu einer Priorität gemacht. Die Person mit der ich gesprochen habe sagte sie werden Gary in eine Pflegefamilie bringen, sogar noch heute." Kensi schaute zurück zu dem Kind und Deeks bemerkte Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. "Es ist das Beste für ihn, Kens. Es wird ihm dort gut gehen. Falls wir solide Beweise finden können sie den Fall beschleunigen."

"Denkst du er wird uns einfach so sagen das seine Tante ihn schlägt?"

Deeks seufzte und schaute ihn Kensis Augen. "Machts dir was aus wenn ich es versuche?"

Kensi war verblüfft, wohl wissend, dass er Einzelheiten seiner Kindheit erzählen wird, die bis zu diesem Tag geheimgehalten wurden. "Ich warte draußen."

"Nein", bedächtig packte er nach ihrem Handgelenk. "Ich will das du bleibst. Es ist Zeit das du Dinge über mich wissen sollst die ich dir sonst nicht ins Gesicht sagen könnte." Ohne ihr Handgelenk loszulassen zog er sie mit sich und beide setzen sich neben das Kind. "Hey Buddy, kann ich mal mit dir eine Weile sprechen?" Gary legte den Stift hin und schaute ihn an. "Ich weiß du hast ein Geheimnis und ichw eiß es ist nicht einfach sich zu öffnen, also werde ich dir etwas erzählen damit du dich behaglicher fühlst, okay?"

"Ok.." murmelte Gary und war bereit zu weinen. Er wollte es ihnen so gerne sagen, aber er fürchtete sich vor seiner Tante.

"Als ich in deinem Alter war kam mein Vater zum ersten Mal betrunken nach Hause. Ich war schon immer ein Fan von Horrorfilmen also bin ich spät in der Nacht aufgestanden um einen Film im Fernsehen zu sehen. Als er mich bemerkte beschimpfte er mich und ich habe etwas gesagt weil er mich ins Gesicht geschlagen hat. Als er bemerkte was er getan hat kam er näher, mit dem Alkoholgeruch am ganzen Körper und sagte mir ich solle es nicht meiner Mutter erzählen. Würde ich es tun würde er mich das nächste mal härter schlagen. Ich war.. ich hatte übermäßige Angst. Mein Vater hatte eine unglaubliche Kraft als ich mit Tränen einschlief," Deeks rieb sich die Wange, als ob er den Schmerz wieder spüren würde, "zitterte ich vor Angst und fühlte wie das Blut in meiner Wange pochte. Am nächsten Morgen war meine Wange geschwollen und dunkel. Ich lügte meine Mutter an, meine Freunde, jeden den ich in den nächsten Tagen getroffen habe. Ich dachte es würde nie wieder passieren, aber er kam immer öfters betrunken nach Hazse und zog mich aus dem Bett and schlug mich und meine Mutter mit dem Ziel seinen Stress abzubauen. Alles was ich tat und sagte schien ihn zu verärgern, und sogar als ich ruhig war würde er trotzdem... sogar als ich schlief schlug er meine Mutter.." Als Deeks anfing mit seinen Wörtern zu hadern, hielt Kensi seine Hang ganz fest aber er schaize sie nicht an. "Ich will dir damit nur eines sagen Gary," er schaute ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und sagte mit fast verweinter Stimme, "Leute die so etwas tun sind schlechte Menschen und sie haben kein Recht uns zu sagen dass es ein Geheimnis ist und wir es für uns behalten sollen und noch weniger haben sie die Macht uns zu bedrohen. Wenn du an mir glaubst garantiere ich dir deine Tante wird dich nie wieder sehen oder verletzen können. Alles was du tun muss-"

Gary ließ Deeks den Satz nicht beenden, dafür drückte er ihn fest und fing an zu weinen. Deeks war verblüfft von der plötzlichen Umarmung aber trotzdem drückte er den Kleinen auch und schaute Kensi dabei an. Sie wollte etwas sagen oder ihnen helfen aber sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz.

"Kumpel, du musst mir versprechen das du keine Angst mehr hast und nicht mehr weinst."

"Ich verspreche es, aber-aber du musst Tante Rachel wegsperren.", sagte Gary zwischen seinem Schluckauf.

"Werden wir. Das ist ein Verprechen.", sagte Kensi.

* * *

Als die Mitarbeiter des Social Services am Ende des Tages vorbeikamen, zeigte Gary ihnen seine Rücken- und Brustverletzungen, immer noch mit jeder Menge Angst. Das schlimmste passierte als er erfuhr das er mitgenehmen werden sollte.

"Ich will nicht gehen!", weinte er. "Kensi!" Ihr Herz brach als sie ihren Namen hörte. "Ich will nicht gehen!"

"Du gehst nicht nach Hause. Es ist sicher dort wo du hingehst.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

"Aber mir geht es gut bei dir. Lasst sie mich nicht mitnehmen."

Deeks seufzte; bedauerlicherweise hat er, während er im LAPD gearbeitet hat, viele dieser Situationen erlebt.

"Gary", Kensi kniete sich vor ihm und strich seine Tränen mit dem Daumen weg, "das ist keine Verabschiedung. Es ist ein "Bis bald".. Ich komme dich besuchen."

Mit großen Tränen die seinem Gesicht herunterliefen und unkontrollierbaren Schluchzen wurde er weggebracht. "Ich muss mit seiner Tante sprechen. Es ist nicht fair das er-"

"Nein." murmelte Deeks während er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und schob sie damit Richtung Fahrstuhl. "Es wird dadurch nur schlimmer... Im Moment fahren wir nach Hause."

Kensi dachte niemals das sie soviel Schmerz fühlen würde als sie den Jungen weinen und betteln, das sie ihn nicht gehen lässt, sah. Und noch schlimmer war es über Deeks Kindheit zu erfahren, was sie tief verletzte.

Denn einzigen Trost fand sie im Moment ihrer Schwäche, in Deeks Armen als sie ihn plötzlich drückte und er sie ganz fest drückt und ihren Rücken tätschelte.

* * *

**Review? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Mit zerzaustem Haar und schläfrigen Augen verließ Marty sein Bett und ließ barfuß durch das stille Haus. Er hatte nur eins im Sinn. Heute wird der Tag sein, an dem er endlich aus diesem lebendigen Albtraum entfliehen wird, was er sein Haus nennt. Grimassen formten sich auf seinem Gesicht als er so leise wie möglich sein wollte und die Treppe hörte nicht auf zu knarren. Endlich gelangte er ins Erdgeschoss und im gleichen Moment wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster gelenkt. Sein Vater saß auf der Couch und sein Gesicht hatte einen wütenden Ausdruck angenommen. Der 8-jährige Junge schüttelte sich durch Angst und er fühlte sich als könnte er nicht mehr entfliehen._

_Auf Zehenspitzen gehend lief er zur Küche, wo es einen Hinterausgang zum Hinterhof ist. Wenn er dadurch gehen kann, dann muss er nur noch rennen bis nicht mehr atmen kann - dann wäre er frei. Bevor er den Türknauf ergriff flog sein Blick zu der Spüle mit dem dreckigem Geschirr und er erinnerte sich an das Abendessen. Alles lief gut bis ein Streit ausbrach. Seine Mutter schwang das Messer Richtung Ehemann, aber mit extremer Leichtigkeit und Schnelligkeit, nahm Gordon John es aus ihren Händen und bedrohte sie. Marty wurde aus der Küche gestoßen, weil seine Mutter seinem Vater anbettelte ihn nicht Zeuge dieset Szene sein zu lassen._

_Martys Unterarm wurde rot und man konnte langsam die Hand seines Vater auf der Haut erkennen. Seine Mutter weinte als sein Vater sie schlug und schüttelte. Der kleine Junge schaute zu, bereit das Messer zu nehmen, seinen Vater anzugreifen und die Quälerei, die er und seine Mutter tagtäglich erleben, zu beenden. Aber Marty war kleiner Junge, er fühlte sich verletzt, machtlos und erschrocken. Gordon ließ seine Frau in Ruhe, als sie am Boden saß, ihr Gesicht mit Verletzungen übersäht und weinte. Als er die Küche verließ und seinen Sohn sah der ihn voller Angst und Ekel anschaute, schluck er ihn ins Gesicht und seine Lippe riß auf. Er ging in das Wohnzimmer und Marty schlitterte die Wand an der er lehnte hinunter und weinte mit der Hand vor seinem Mund. Blut tropfte an seinem Kinn herunter und Tränen floßen an seiner Wange hinunter und salzte seinen Mund. Er schaffte es aufzustehen und zu seiner Mutter zu laufen. Er kniete sich vor ihr und umarmte sie kräftig. _

_"Ich werde uns hier rausbringen, Mum." Nachdem er das gesagt hat, schluchzte und weinte er noch heftiger und sah die Verletzungen die sein Vater ihr zugezogen hat. "Er wird uns nicht mehr weh tun."_

_"Zum Teufel, was sagst du da?", fragte Gordon hart und riß Marty an seinen Haaren nach oben. Er warf ihm gegen einen Küchenschrank und schrie. "Während du in meinem Haus lebst, lebst du unter meinen Regeln! Du gehst, gut für dich, aber du gehst allein. Deine Mutter wird mich nicht verlassen, hast du mich verstanden?"_

_Marty zitterte immer vor Angst, noch immer auf der Erde sitzend, weinend und seinen Knien an die Brust gezogen. Als er in die Realität zurückkehrte, ging er in sein Zimmer nachdem er sich erinnert hat was nach dem Essen passiert ist. Wenn er nicht mt seiner Mutter gehen kann, dann kann er nicht gehen. Schlimm wurde es als Gordon ihn auf den Weg in sein Zimmer fand - er war sturzbetrunken. Er sah die Augen seines Vaters und die Hände an seinem Gürtel und ring die Treppen nach oben. Erst als er sein Bett erreicht hatte stoppte er. Glücklicherweise folgte ihm sein Vater nicht, aber er konnte seine Herzschläge nicht beruhigen und er weinte wieder, von Angst angetrieben. _

Wieder in das Jetzt zurückgekehrt, erwarte Deeks mit tränenden Augen und schwer atmend. Er realizierte, das er immer noch auf Kensis Couch sitzt und sie neben ihm schlief, ahnungslos dass er plötzlich erwachte. Marty ist ein Erwachsener aber die Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit entmutigte ihn immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit. Er schaute zu seinem Partner - ihr Kopf lehnte an seinem Oberarm. Er fühlte das Gary trotzdem ein glückliches Kind ist. Zurückblickend hatte Deeks niemanden der sich um ihn kümmerte. Obwohl sie mit aller Kraft versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, war Gary ihr sofort ans Herz gewachsen. Und Gary vertraute ihr. Deeks verstand wie Gary sich fühlte; endlich hat er jemanden gefunden, der ihn beschützte, aber vor allem jemanden der sich um einen sorgte und kümmerte. Er bemerkte das die Sonne langsam aufging. Er stand auf, ließ Kensi auf die Couch fallen und bereitete Kaffee vor.

* * *

Ein paar Wochen sind vergangen. In den Köpfen von Kensi und Deeks, wurde Gary etwas vergessen wegen der ganzen Arbeit und ihren routinierten Leben. Trotzdem gab es immer einen Moment wenn Deeks seinen Albtraum wieder lebte, nachdem er an ihn gedacht hat. Und wenn Kensi allein war und versuchte etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, hörte sie wie Gary ihren Namen schrie und sie anbettelte ihn nicht gehen zu lassen. Sie fühlte sich noch schuldiger weil sie ihn versprochen hatte, ihn zu besuchen. Und jetzt, einen Monat später, hat sie ihr Versprechen noch nicht eingehalten.

* * *

"Es ist auf jeden Fall besser, ein Spiel im Stadion zu schauen!", argumentiere Sam.

"Yeah, wenn du von Tonnen von Menschen erdrückt werden willst ist es wirklich besser.", antwortete Callen zurück. "Ich schau mir ein Baseballspiel lieber in meinem Haus an, mit einer Flasche Bier, komplett relaxed."

"Sitzen worauf? Du hast nicht mal ein Sofa!".

Kensi konnte nicht anders und musste lachen und schaute zwischen beiden hin- und her, die, wie immer, sich zankten. Dieses Mal über über Baseball - Zuhause oder im Stadion. Das Thema kam auf wegen dem großen Baseballspiel was in Los Angeles stattfinden wird. Sam wird es sich live auf dem Spielfeld anschauen und versuchte Callen zu überreden, mitzugehen.

"Was macht das schon? Ich genieße Baseball trotzdem, in meinen eigenen vier Wänden!" Sam kicherte, verspötterte ihn und sagte wieder: "Warum fragen wir nicht Kensi und sehen was richtig ist? Kensi?"

Kensi seufzte mit einem Lachen und antwortete. "'Tschuldige Callen, aber ich bin auf Sams Seite. Da gibt es einen Vergleich zwischen Zuhause schauen oder im Stadion zu sein."

"Gehst du dieses Wochenende?"

"Ja, werde ich."

"Morgen, Leute.", sagte Deeks und ging zu seinem Tisch. "Oh, was ist das?", murmelte er als er den Umschlag sah.

"Liebesbriefe, wie in High School Zeiten?", witzelte Sam.

"Ja, verspottet mich aber ich wette es ist eine Notiz von einer super schlauen und heißen Frau aus dem Gebäude."

"Wenn sie "schlau" ist, hätte sie nie eine Notiz hinterlassen. Wir reden hier schließlich über dich!", hänselte sie.

"Dann ist sie zumindest heiß!" Kensi rollte ihre Augen und stand auf, folgte Sam und Callen als Eric auftauchte und sie zu einem Fall rief. "Es ist ein Baseball Ticket...", sagte er misstrauisch. "Für dieses Wochenende... Du sagtest den Jungs du gehst zu dem Spiel. Vielleicht könnten wir zu-"

"Ich bin schon Begleitung!", sagte sie spitzbübig.

"Begleitung? Oh, Wer ist er?"

"Oh, er ist schwarzhaarig, hat braune Augen, kann schon manche Sachen lesen, was beeindr-"

"Du datest einen Mann der kaum lesen kann - ist es Gary? Du nimmst Gary zu dem Baseballspiel mit?" Kensi schaute zurück und lachte während beide die Treppe hochgingen. "Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Ich wollte ih gestern besuchen, aber konnte nicht weil es zu spät war, jedoch sprach ich mit dem Direktor. Er erzählte mir das Gary von einem Physchotherapeuten betreut wird und Fortschritte macht. Als ich ihn fragte ob ich ihn für einen Nachmittag nehmen könntem sagte er das es schwierig ist das zu arrangieren, weil ich mich nicht für seine Adoption beworben habe aber da jeder Fall verschieden ist, stimmte er zu das es gut für ihn wäre mit mir rumzuhängen."

"Oh, das ist großartig. Ich glaube er wird es lieben. Warte.. da ich das Ticket habe, kann es nur meinen das du es für mich gekauft hast damit ich mitgehen kann?"

Kensi drehte sich schnell um und betrat den Raum wo das ganze Team schon wartete. "Kensi? Kensi, geb es zu! Du hast das Ticket gekauft!"

* * *

**Ein kürzeres Kapitel als das letzte. **

**Das Orginal schreibt Pekenota14. Schaut mal auf ihren Profil vorbei und lest ihre Geschichte. Alle sind einsame Spitze! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Vor Stunden ist ein herrlich sonniger Tag in Los Angeles aufgegangen und erst jetzt wachte Kensi auf und verließ das Bett. Der Tag war warm und eine fast unempfindliche Brise Wind schwebte in der Luft. Der Himmel war so blau wie nie, keine Wolken waren zu sehen. Die Sonne schien in ihrer vollen Pracht und sie lächelte während ihre Füße den Boden betrachten. Sie prüfte die Uhrzeit; es war schon spät. Kensi zog sich ihre Sportklamotten an und verließ das Haus um ihr Morgenworkout zu beginnen - wie jeden Tag.

Eine Stunde später wieder ankommend, duschte sie schnell und ließ ihre Muskeln nach dem intensiven Morgenprogramm entspannen. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht müde. Richtung Schlazimmer laufen, nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, warf sie lässige Anziehsachen, die sie vorher as dem Schrank holte, aufs Bett. Sie zog die Vorhänge nach oben und begann sich fertig zu machen. Kensi trocknete ihre Haare mit ihrem Handtuch und nachdem sie die Sachen in den Wäschekorb gelegt hatte ging sie in die Küche um schnell etwas zu essen. Zwischen Bissen suchte sie ihm Haus nach den 2 Baseballtickets, als es an der Tür klingelte.

"Ich wäre bei dir vorbei gekommen und hätte dich angeholt.", sagte sie nachdem sie die Tür für ihren Partner geöffnet hatte. Ein Gedanke kam Kensi und sie erinnerte sich wo sie die Tickets hingelegt hatte.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich war nur in der Nähe und dachte ich geb dir heute eine Fahrt."

Kensi kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer mit beiden Karten in der Hosentasche and fand Deeks bequem sitzend auf der Couch wieder. Sie sah das sein Haar nass war und fragte: Du warst surfen?"

"Die Wellen waren heute total verrückt. Du hättest dort sein sollen!"

Sie lehnte sich an den Küchenschrank und beendete ihr Frühstück. "Ich hab mein Workout auch gemacht. Nebenbei, ich habe heute verschlafen. Also gut,", sagte sie mit vollem Mund, "wollen wir los?"

"Schluck zuerst das Essen hinunter und versuche dich nur zu verschlucken. Ich bin nicht fachgeskilled um bei dir CPR zu machen. Obwohl, ich kann immer Mund-zu-Mundbeatmung ma-"

Kensi schluckte das Essen hinunter und schlug auf seinen Oberarm und sagte:"Ich müsse sterben und nicht bei Bewusstsein sein damit du das machen kannst."

"Ich muss dich wissen lassen, ich bin ziemlich g-"

"Halt den Mund, Deeks!", murmelte sie und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Hey, im Ernst. Ich hätte Lifeguard werden sollen. Kannst du dir mich vorstellen, oberkörperfrei am Strand mit den heißen Chicks rennend, die so tun als würden sie untergehen, damit ich ihnen-"

"Du hast zu viel _Baywatch_ gesehen!"

* * *

Deeks parkte auf der Straße gegenüber des Hauses wo Gary wohnte. Beide stiegen aus, aber nur sie ging in die Richtung des Hauses, während er sich ans Auto lehnte und auf sie wartete. Unter anderen Kindern, die im Hinterhof spielten entdeckte sie Gary. Der kleine Junge schien sich mit den anderen schon angefreundet zu haben. Bevor sie ihn rief, wurde sie ganz verzaubert von ihm, als er mit seine kurzen, nur bis zum Knie reichenenden Jeans und dem grünen Shirt mit der dazu passenden Kappe, spielte.

"Hey? Gary? Gary?"

Nachdem er seinen Namen hörte, dreht er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Er strahlte sie fröhlich an und rannte auf sie zu. "Kensi!"´. Sie konnte schwören das sie noch nie in so aufrichtiges und zartes Lächeln gesehen hatte und konnte nur zurücklächeln. Seine Arme schlungen sich um ihre Taille. "Du bist gekommen, um mich zu sehen."

"Oh, wow, dass ist so cool!"

"Ich hab es dir versprochen, oder etwa nicht?"

Kensi duckte sich und sagte:"Was wäre wenn ich dir sagen würde, ich wäre nicht nur hier um dich zu besuchen?" Der verdutzte und neugierige Ausdruck auf Garys Gesicht ließ sie fortfahren. "Magst du Baseball?"

Er nickte zuerst, total begeistert und informierte sie dann. "Heute ist das große Game - Dodgers vs Giants!"

"Ich sehe, du magst Baseball wirklich. Würdest du das Spiel gern im Stadium anschauen?"

Er öffnete seinen Mund in Ehrfurcht und seine Augen begannen zu scheinen. "Kann ich?"

"Ich weiß nicht, hast du denn ein Ticket?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem traurigen Gesicht. "Oh, sei nicht traurig, ich hab nämlich eins für dich!" Als sie das Ticket in seine Hand legte, schaute er es an als hätte er einen Schatz gefunden.

Gary drückte sie fest und sagte:"Danke!"

Kensi stand auf und ging mit ihm an ihrer Hand zu einer Frau, die die Kinder betreute und sagte ihr das sie gehen würden. Sie wusste schon über Kensis Genehmigung Bescheid, ihn heute zu nehmen, also stellte sie keine Einschränkungen und sagte ihm sogar das er Spaß haben soll.

"Hi Buddy", sagte Deeks als die beiden näher kamen. "Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

"Yeah. Du bist Marty. Kommst du auch mit?"

"Ja, eine wirklich schlaue und wunderschöne Frau hat mir ein Ticket gegeben.", sagte er und blickte Kensi aus dem Augenwinkel an als ein Grinsen aus sein aufkam.

* * *

Als sie am Stadion ankamen, fanden sie keinen Parkplatz. Jeder Fleck war buchstäblich schon eingenommen und da war eine zahlreiche Schlange vor ihnen, also drehte Deeks um versuchte einen Parkplatz außerhalb des Stadiums zu bekommen. Die Drei stiegen aus und liefen Richtung Eingang des Dodgerstadium los. Deeks spielte mit ihm, packte ihn an der Taille und hob im immer wieder in die Luft, welches wiederrum Gary zum Lachen brachte.

"Deeks, könntest du ihn runtersetzen?", fragte Kensi und schaute ihn böse an.

"Was? Er mag es! Oder?", sagte er zu dem immer noch lachenden Kind.

"Wird es immer noch Spaß machen, wenn du ihn auf den Boden fallen lassen würdest?"

"Kens,", sagte Deeks leise mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und Gary in seinen Armen. "beruhige dich. Ich halte ihn und werde ihn nicht fallen lassen. Wir haben Spaß und du solltest auch Spaß haben; wir sind hier um eine Baseball Spiel anzuschauen und Spaß zu haben."

Kensi seufzte und begann wieder sich zu bewegen. Deeks hatte Recht, sie sollten sich vergnügen, aber sie würde es ihm nicht sagen; das würde sein Ego helfen und er hatte schon ein sehr großes Ego, er brauchte nicht noch mehr. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte und ihnen sagen wollte das sie sich beeilen sollten, sag sie einen neuen Grund Deeks auszuschimpfen.

"Es ist alles okay, Kensi.", versicherte Gary ihr auf Deeks Schultern sitzend. "Ich mag es hier oben."

Kensi konnte nicht einmal Worte artikulieren und sie ausdrücken. Ihr Verstand versuchte herauszufinden, warum sie Deeks ein Ticket gegeben hat. Trotzdem, sie konnte nicht viele Fragen finden, als Deeks seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie mit beiden begann Richtung Stadion zu laufen. "Erinnere dich, wir sind hier um eine gute Zeit zu haben."

Als sie am Eingang waren und die Tickets zeigen sollten sagte der Mann. "Seid vorsichtig mit dem Kind; hier sind viele Leute. Dinge werden eng und ein bisschen enthusiastisch. Heute ist das Große Spiel!

"Danke für den Rat", antwortete Kensi. "Ich werde auf die beiden aufpassen!"

Der Mann lachte und wandte sich an Gary. "Für wen bist du, kleiner Mann?"

"Dodgers!"

"Ich bin für die Giants! Mal sehen wer gewinnt!"

"Wir werden gewinnen! Wir werden gewinnen!", rief Gary glücklich und die drei gingen hinein, als der Mann wieder lachte, aber diesmal wegen Gary.

Nur wenig später ging das Spiel los. Gary wechselte immer wieder seine Position, mal auf Kensis Schoß, dann wieder auf Deeks seinen um das Spiel zu sehen. Genau wie der Junge es wollte waren die Dodgers am gewinnen und nachdem sie zweimal die Seiten gewechselt haben waren die Dodgers dran, den Ball zu schlagen.

"Marty, wenn er den Ball ins Aus schmeißt, kannst du ihn für mich fangen?"

"Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen,-"

"Mach dir keine großen Hoffnungen, er ist ein kleiner Verlierer!", kommentierte Kensi.

"Schon für das, werde ich den Ball fangen."

Und als würde das Schicksal Deeks herausfordern, schlug der Schlag fehl und flug Richtung der Zuschauerbänke. Jeder stand auf und versuchte den Ball zu fangen, aber Deeks war derjenige der es tat.. und zwar mit seinem Gesicht. Der Ball traf sein Auge und er fiel in den Sitz zurück, stöhnte vor Schmerz als der Sportkommentator erzählte was soeben passierte. Jeder schaute ihn an und viele lachten wegen dem was sie hörten.

"Hier", sagte Deeks und gab Gary den Ball. "Ich hab dir gesagt ich werde ihn fangen."

Kensi erkannte Deeks Anstrenung den Ball für Gary zu fangen an und lächelte ihn an. Für eine Weile, verschwand der Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht und der Scham ausgelacht zu werden. Ihr Lachen war es wert, genauso wie Garys Freude über den Ball. Trotzdem bis zum Ende des Spiels und jedes Mal wenn ein Spieler den Ball verschlug und wieder in ihre Richtung schoß, entschied er sich den Ball zu ignorieren.

* * *

"Kensi", fragte Gary als sie ihn wieder zurück brachte. "Wann sehe ich dich wieder?"

Sie kniete sich und bedeckte seine Augen. Gleich danach ließ sie die Hände wieder verschwinden. "Du hast mich gerade gesehen."

Gary lächte und sagte:"Ich meinte es nicht so. Besuchst du mich morgen?"

"Morgen geht nicht. Ich muss arbeiten und sie lassen nicht zu das wir wann immer wir es wollen, irgendwo hingehen können. Aber ich werde mit dem Direktor reden und werde sehen ob wir aller 2 Wochen etwas unternehmen können. Hört sich doch gut an, oder?"

"Hört sich richtig gut an!". Gary lehnte sich vor und drückte Kensi und sagte noch einmal. "Danke, das du mich zum Spiel mitgenommen hast. Und danke für den Ball, Marty."

"Dafür, musst du Deeks Auge danken!" Gary lachte wegen ihres Kommentars. "Okay, los, rein da jetzt."

"Bye, Kensi."

Sie winkte ihm nur und sah ihn glücklich in das Haus laufend. Der Tag war wunderschön aber er war noch nicht zuende. Deeks erzählte ihr das die beiden noch ein paar Wellen nehmen würden und sie konnte es ihm nicht abschlagen. Als sie sich umdreht und zurück zum Auto ging, beobachtete er sie. Sie konnte gut mit Kindern, sie wusste es nur nicht.

"Nach dem Surfen, warum essen wir nicht etwas?"

"Solange du zahlst.", witzelte sie.

"Ok, ich bezahle die Burger, aber das Bier zahlst du!"

"Meinetwegen.", sagte sie, bevor sie in das Auto einstieg. "Ich werde sichergehen, dass wir Eis für dein Auge bekommen, Ragett!"

"Weißt du, Jack Sparrow hätte sich so viel besser angehört aufgrund meines ansprechendes Körpers und Gesichts!"

"Ok, es gibt nur zwei Fehler in deinen Argumenten: A, Jack Sparrow trägt keine Augenklappe. B, auf keinen Fall bist du heißer als Johnny Depp! Du bist mehr wie Shaggy!"

* * *

**Die Dodgers spielen tatsächlich am 26. Januar in Phoenix gegeneinander. Aber sie spielen auch an vielen anderen Tagen von April bis September im Dodgers Stadium. **

**Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Densi Action! Ein Teil des Kapitels ist m-rated, aber nur deswegen ändert sich das Rating nicht. Viel Spaß.**

* * *

Mehrer Dosen Bier waren überall über Deeks' Tisch zerstreut. Weder Kensi noch Deeks waren betrunken, aber man konnte von beiden nicht behaupten, noch nüchtern zu sein. Sie lagen entspannt auf dem Sofa, beide ohne Schuhe. Der TV war fast lautlos und die zwei waren müde vom Surfen und Deeks Auge begann jetzt anzuschwellen und dunkel zu werden, trotz des Eises. Keiner der beiden redete, bis sie die Stille beendete.

"Danke, das du heute mit gekommen bist. Ich denke nicht, das ich ihn hätte allein im Griff gehabt hätte."

"Du warst großartig mit Gary, Kens. Weißt du,", er schaute ihr in die Augen, "du hast wirklich einen Weg mit Kindern, du glaubst nur nicht an dich."

"Ich glaube nicht das ich einen Weg mit Kindern habe. Ich denke ich empfinde Mitleid für den kleinen Jungen."

Deeks lächelte als er seine Aussage bekräftigte. "Mitleid oder irgendetwas anderes, weist auf ein was hinaus: deine Biologische Uhr ging gerade an! Du willst ein Kind!"

"Also schätze ich das jetzt die richtige Zeit für mich ist einen Mann zu finden, sich niederzulassen und das ganze andere Zeug..", sagte sie als Witz.

"Wieso musst du nach einem Mann suchen?", sagte er in einer leisen Stimme.

Zwischen beiden Gesichten war nur ein kleiner Abstand; sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken spüren und seinen schnellen Herzschlag hören. Kensi drehte ihr Gesicht und schaute ihm in die Augen. Beide suchten nach etwas in den Augen des anderen.

Er kam näher. Er strich mit seinen Lippen über ihr und ihre Augen schlossen sich augenblicklich. Anfangs presste er seine nur auf ihre Lippen, aber irgendwann vertiefte er den Kuss. Hastig kam seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht um sie festzuhalten. Sie schob ihn weg, aber er bewegte sich einen Meter weg von ihr.

"Warum bestreitest du es?"

**(m-rated part) **

Seine Hand fand ihre Haut unter ihrem Pullover und sie unterdrückte das Stöhnen - sie versuchte nicht nachzugeben. Wütend zog er sie in einen weiteren Kuss und seine seine Finger strichen durch ihr Haar. Er drückte seinen Körper gegen ihrem und brachte sie so dazu sich flach auf die Couch zu legen. Sie machte es sich unter ihm bequem. Sie schon ihn nicht nochmal von ihr weg. Jeder Kuss den er ihr entlang ihres Halses gab, jeder kleine Biss war ein berausches, elektrisierendes Gefühl. Es war schon länger her, das sie Sex gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr ihn zu stoppen. Sie ließ es geschehen, obwohl sie nur körperliches Vergnügen daraus bekommen würde. Er zog ihr schnell den Pullover aus und küsste sie entlang ihres Oberkörpers. Ihr Körper wölbte sich unter den Berührungen und sie atmete schwer. Sie zog seinen Körper nach oben und stand auf, zog ihn an seinen Hemdkragen näher. Während beide Richtung Schlafzimmer gingen knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf und ließen Sachen entlang des Weges einfach fallen.

Ihr BH flog neben seinem T-shirt auf dem Boden. Kensis Hände strichen über seine Oberarme und seine Brust und sie gab ihm am Nacken einen Knutschfleck. Sie knöpfte seine Hose auf und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten; genau in diesem Moment stoppte er sie. Er suchte sich einen Weg zu ihrem Bett und als sie auf diesem lag, entfernte er ihre Jeans als auch seine fiel. Während er ihren Nacken und Brust küsste, neckte er sie und rieb an ihrem Zentrum.

Sie stöhnte zum ersten Mal und schien in der Nähe des Höhepunktes zu sein. Durch das Reiben an ihrem Körper war er auch aufgeregt und überempfindlich. Er zog ihre Unterwäsche aus um seine gleich danach loszuwerden. Er konnte es nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Er dringte ohne Warnung und sie ein und mit sanften aber schnellen Stößen, erreichten beide bald ihren Höhepunkt. Sie stöhnte und zerkratze seinen Rücken, aber er atmete nur schwer und ließ eine kräftiges Stöhnen hören. Beide lagen im Bett, Gesicht Richtung Decke, atemlos und verschwitzt.

**Ende m-rated part **

"Nun, dass war schon was...", murmelte er außer Atem.

Sie lagen unter der Decke und bleiben leise und redeten nicht miteinander. Eine komische Stille schwebte nun im Schlafzimmer. Endlich realisierte Kensi was soeben passiert ist, aber sie konnte kein Wort herausbringen. Sie wusste sie fühlte nichts als körperliches Vergnügen. Er konnte auch nicht reden; er war sprachlos. Er war erstaunt, endlich mit Kensi im Bett zu sein. Trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig, weil die Begierde gegen alles gewonnen hat.

Sie schlief ziemlich schnell ein. Er drehte sich leise im Bett um und legte sich auf seine Seite. Mit einer sanften Bewegung strich er über ihre Wange und legte eine Strähne hinter ihr Uhr. Sie bewegte sich nicht, stattdessen wellten sich ihre Lippen zu einem unschuldigen Lächeln. Dass war etwas was ihm ein kleines Grinsen auf die Lippen brachte, aber nicht für sehr lange.

* * *

Zwei Wochen sind vergangen und obwohl er darüber reden wollte, vermied sie das Gespräch. Sie mied ihm eine Woche und die andere Woche wurde voller Bedauern verbracht. Sie wollte mit ihm reden, aber fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie das Gespräch anfangen soll. Es ist falsch was sie tut, das wusste sie. Beide wollten sich nicht nach der Arbeit treffen und bei der Arbeit versuchten sie professionell mit der Situation umzugehen, obwohl beide verletzt waren. Es war schwer sich in die Augen zu sehen.

"Deeks, ich habe dir schon gesagt, das es nichts zu bereden gibt!", murmelte sie als er sich ihr näherte, während sie zum Auto lief.

"Es geht um Gary." Bei diesen Worten blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um. "Ich weiß, das du morgen mit ihm den Tag verbringst und du solltest wissen, das ich Neuigkeiten über die Fallentwicklung habe. Die Anklage gegen Rachel wurde bereits aufgebaut und irgendwann diesen Monat zu Gericht gebracht."

"Danke, dass sind tolle Neuigkeiten."

Er seufzte und und sagte:"Ich hab alles gegeben. Ich habe den Fall dem besten Rechtsanwalt gegeben, den ich kenne."

Sie drehte sich um und sagte nichts mehr. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen aber sie konnte nicht einmal mehr mit ihm über etwas reden, außer wenn es unbedingt erforderlich war. Aber sie fühlte sich nicht gut dabei, ihn so zu behandeln. Er verdiente so etwas nicht, also drehte sie sich um und sah das er immer noch am gleichen Ort gestanden hat.

"Übermorgen .. willst du immer noch reden?"

Er nickte zuerst und sagte danach. "Ja, das wäre gut."

"Es kann nicht morgen passieren, weil Gary bei mit Zuhause ist und ich will nicht-"

"Nein, ich weiß, ich versteh dich. Dinge zwischen uns sind ... in letzter Zeit.. schwierig... Ich möchte es beheben."

Sie zeigte ein kleines Lächeln und bestätigte. "Ich auch."

* * *

**Orginalstory von Pekenota14. Sie schreib tolle Geschichten, schaut mal rein.**

**Disclaimer:disclaimed**


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi fuhr direkt nach der Arbeit zum Pflegehaus. Sie redete zuerst mit dem Direktor, im Bezug auf Rachel's Anhörung, welche auf diesen Monat angesetzt wurde. Sie wollte wissen welche Beteiligung Gary in dieser Sache hatte. Was sie vom Direktor hörte, behielt sie für sich selbst. Er fragte sie nett, ob sie ihm die Situation erklären könnte, während beide unterwegs waren und sie erklärte sich bereit ihr bestes zu tun. Als Gary sie aus der Tür gehend sah und Richtung Hof laufend sah, rannte er schnell zu ihr.

"Hey du.", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln und hob ihn in ihre Arme. "Wie geht's dir so?"

"Gut."

"Das ist schön."

"Ich unternehme heute etwas mit dir?"

"Genau, deswegen bin ich hier.", sie stellte ihn wieder auf den Boden und fragte ihn:"Kannst du Mrs. Greene Bescheid sagen, dass wir gehen?"

Gary rannte zu der Frau, die die Kinder betreute und sie schaute Kensi an und zeigte ihr das sie über das Verlassen Bescheid weiß. "Wo gehen wir heute hin?"

"Ich dachte daran mit dir in einen Park zu gehen. Hört sich das gut an?"

"JAA!". Als sie vor Kensis Auto stehenblieben und sie ihm die Autotür öffnete fragte er sie:"Marty ist nicht da?"

"Nein, er hat es heute nicht geschafft.", lügte sie ihn an.

"Oh..", sagte er traurig. "Aber es ist ok. Ich hab mir dir auch Spaß!"

* * *

Gary redete während der Fahrt nicht viel. Er hörte einen Radiosender, der jede Art von Liedern spielte und sein Arm hielt er aus dem Fenster. Er fühlte sich ungewöhnlich fröhlich nur den Wind zu spüren, als ob er es vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte. Nachdem er das Haus seiner Tante verlassen hatte, fühlte sich alles was der kleine Junge unternahm, tausendmal besser an als zuvor. Kensi schaute ihn durch den Rückspielgel an. Er war so entspannt, doch auch neugierig und trug ein weites Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht während er seine Umgebung betrachtete. Sie war sich sicher, das für Gary Sachen wie im Dreck zu spielen, in Regenpfützen zu springen und im Regen zu rennen, sich anders anfühlte.

Sie erreichten den Park und er verließ schnell und aufgeregt das Auto. Er hielt Kensis Hnd und mit der anderen zeigte er zu dem Spielplatz. "Kann ich dort spielen gehen?"

"Klar."

Gary ließ ihre Hand los und rannte los um zu spielen. Er war nicht schüchtern gegenüber anderen Kindern und er hatte schnell Spielkameraden gefunden. Kensi lehnte sich an einen Straßenlaterne und schaute ihn zu. Er war glücklich, rannte herum und lachte. Kensi dachte an Deeks Worte, das sie etwas besonderes für ihn tut und sie fühte sich als würde sie es wirklich tun.

Als er müde wurde, ging er zu ihr zurück. "Kensi, ich habe einen Lauschangiff in meinem Kopf."

Kensi lachte wegen Garys Ausdrucksweise. "Was ist los?"

"Was ist ein Gerichtssaal? Ich weiß was es ist, aber ich meine... Hast du nicht gesagt tante Rachel wäre im Gefängnis?"

"Sie war nicht im Gefängnis, zumindest eine kurze Zeit." Kensi dirigierte ihn zu einer Bank und sie setzen sich. "Es ist so, deine Tante wurde festgenommen, aber wir durften sie nicht festhalten ohne ihr die Chance zu geben, sich zu rechtfertigen. Darum gibt es das Gericht, damit Personen ihre Sicht vorlegen können und Leute entscheiden können, ob sie schuldig oder unschuldig ist."

"Du sagtest ich muss sie nie wiedersehen."

"Und das ist war." Sie rieb seine Wange und bestärkte ihre Aussage. "Von jetzt an ist es nur eine Angelegenheit unter Erwachsenen. Du musst nie mehr an sie denken."

"Kensi, warum bist du traurig?", fragte Gary und beobachte ihre Gesichtszüge sorgfältig.

"Ich bin nicht traurig."

"Doch, bist du. Ist es wegen mir?"

"Nein, bestimmt nicht. Warum sollte es so sein?"

Gary schaute zu Boden und sagte: "Jedes Mal wenn Tante Rachel traurig oder sauer war, sagte sie ich bin der Grund."

"Nein, es ist nicht wegen dir. Aber, ok, ich gebe es zu, ich bin ein bisschen traurig oder sauer. Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

"Warum?"

"Es ist ein Erwachsenending."

"Es geht um Marty, oder? Darum ist er heute nicht hier. Ihr zwei habt euch gestritten."

"Sowas in der Art..."

"Ich verstehe euch nicht. Warum sind die Leute immer verärgert und sauer auf die Leute, die sie am meisten mögen?"

Kensi verschluckte sich, atmete tief ein und gab dann zu. "Weil wir beschäftigt sind, darauf zu hören was wir wollen und wen wir lieben. Und schlimmer, wir hassen zuzugeben, das wir falsch sind bis wir etwas oder jemanden verlieren, der wertvoll ist."

"Warum reparierst du es nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht wie.."

"Weil nie etwas kaputt war um es zu reparieren.", sagte Deeks und setzte sich neben sie.

"Marty!", sagte Gary glücklich.

"Hey, buddy. Hier,", Deeks holte einen Dollarschein aus seiner Hosentasche und gab sie ihm. "Warum gehst du dir nicht etwas Süßes kaufen?"

"Danke!", sagte er und verließ beide mit einem Sprung und raste in Richtung des Verkäufers, der von Kindern umrandet Zuckerwatte verkaufte.

Kensi schaute ihm hinterher um danach Deeks böse anzufukeln, der neben ihr saß. "Deeks? Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Woher weißt du überhaupt, das ich hier bin?"

"Du hast heute erwähnt, bevor du gegangen bist!"

"Ich sagte einen Park!"

"Dies hier ist der nähste. Du sagst mir nicht ich soll verchwinden, richtig? Ich habe nämlich den ganzen Park nach euch abgesucht."

Kensi seufzte. "Nein, ich werde dir nicht sagen, wegzugehen. Gary ist happy, weil du hier bist, also wird es nicht schaden dich einen Weile hier zu haben."

"Jetzt da er dort ist kann ich dir sagen, warum ich hier bin."

"Nein.", sagte sie streng. "Wir diskutieren jetzt nicht. Nicht wenn Gary dabei ist."

"Er ist dort drüben. Und was ich dir zu sagen habe, ist wirklich einfach."

Deeks hielt ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und langsam kam sein Gesicht ihrem näher. "Dieses Mal, lass uns beide etwas fühlen.", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen.

Er presste seine Lippen gegen ihre und sie war diejenige die es in einen Kuss verwandelte. Es startete etwas unkontrolliert aber der familiäre Geschmack des anderen brachte beide dazu einen Gang runterzuschalten. Der Kuss wurde zu etwas süßen und langsam, was irgendwann eventuell endete. Beide schauten sich in die Augen ohne den Drang zu spüren, es zu beenden. Sie lächelte unbewusst. Sie war glücklich darüber ihren Vertrauensproblemen und der Unsicherheit geschlagen zu haben.

"Ich habe nicht gesehen!", berichtete Gary als er vor ihnen stand, immer noch mit einer Hand über seinen Augen.

Die zwei lachten über die Reaktion von ihm und Deeks stand auf und setzte ihn aus seine Schultern. "Wollen wir spazieren gehen?"

"Ja! Kommst du, Kensi?", sagte Gary auf Deeks Schultern.

"Klar kommt sie." Deeks zog sie an ihrer Hand nach oben. "Warum sollte sie hier sitzenbleiben?"

Als sie anfingen zu gehen, ließ er ihre Hand nicht los. Er fühlte wie Kensi ihre Hände zusammenbrachte und schaute mit einem großen Lachen an. Sie grinste zurück und die drei setzten ihren Spaziergang fort. Als Gary seine Zuckerwatte aufgegessen hatte, ließ Deeks ihn wieder runter. Der kleine Junge rannte herum und beide folgtem ihn - Hand in Hand.

"Also, was ist das?"

"Das was?", fragte Kensi ahnungslos.

"Das! Wir!", verstärkte er. "Ich will nicht dich nicht in irgendetwas drängen, aber... was ist das zwischen uns?"

"Das hier", sie biss in ihre Unterlippe und schaute ihn an. "das ist unser 'Thing'! Jetzt kannst du Ray anrufen und ihm sagen, dass das 'Thing' mit Wikipedia funktioniert!"


	8. Chapter 8

3 Wochen sind schnell vergangen. Kensi und Deeks arbeiteten immer noch an ihrem "Thing". Es ist schon länger her, das beide in einer Beziehung waren, also waren beide besorgt eine solide Beziehung gleich von Beginn an aufzubauen. Trotzdem veränderte sich nicht viel, sie stänkerten und zankten sich immer noch, aber der Unterschied war jetzt, das beide eine Beziehung führten.

"Hey du!", sagte Deeks enthusiastisch, als er sah dass Kensi aufgewacht ist. "Ich weiß ich war gut, aber das gut!"

Sie tätschelte seinen Arm mit einer Hand und rieb sich mit der anderen ihre Augen. "Du weißt, ich bin keine Morgenperson."

"Du bist einfach am Morgen!" Nochmals wurde er geschlagen, aber sie gab ihm trotzdem ein Lächeln, als er ihr eine Tasse mit Kaffee gab. "Du warst seit 3 Wochen Gary nicht besuchen. Wirst du heute gehen?", kommentiere er.

"Nein und ich denke es wird in nächster Zeit auch nicht passieren."

"Wie kommt das?"

"Ich habe mit dem Direktor gesprochen. Er sagte, nachdem Rachel's Fall abgeschlossen wurde, wird er in ein System für Adoption eingefügt, also habe ich keine Chance mehr ihn so oft zu besuchen, wie ich es sonst getan habe. Aber das Schlimmste ist, ich habe ihm gesagt ich werde versuchen es Gary zu erklären, aber ich konnte nicht mal darüber sprechen."

"Wenn er es vielleicht schon weiß und du er mitbekommt, dass du ihn nicht besucht, wird er vielleicht Hass für dich entfinden und es dir für den Rest deines Lebens vorhalten."

"Sag sowas nicht, Deeks.", sagte sie verletzt. "Ich will nicht dass das Kind mich hasst."

"Dann besuch ihn und erkläre ihm die ganze Sache,"

"Ich schätze, dass sollte ich, richtig? Es ist das Einzige was ich tun kann."

"Es ist ein Jammer, ich mochte den Kleinen.", gab Deeks zu. Wie auch immer, Kensi sagte ihre Gedanken nicht. Deeks checkte seine Uhr und sagte:"Es ist noch früh, aber ich werde jetzt auf Arbeit gehen." Er kam näher und küsste sie. "Ich seh dich dort dann, k'?"

"Ja, bis später."

Fünf Uhr nachmittags durften alle nach Hause. Es gab keinen Fall zu lösen, aber alle hatten das Gefühl, in ein paar Stunden mit einem umgehen zu müssen. Deeks ging um noch ein paar Wellen zu reiten und würde sich später mit Kensi treffen. Sie, hingegen, hatte etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. sie rief Mr. Harrison Styler an, den Direktor von Garys derzeitigen Wohnhaus und sagte ihr einige schlechte Nachrichten über Gary.

Kensi betrat den Spielzeugladen, schaute sich um, total ratlos. Eine Frau in ihren mittleren Jahren kamm auf sie zu. "Guten Nachmittag, draf ich ihnen helfen?"

"Eigentlich schon, ja, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich suche nach etwas für meinen Neffen. Er liegt im Krankenhaus, ihm wurden seine Mandeln entfernt und ich möchte ihn aufmuntern. Ich weiß nur nicht was ich ihn geben könnte."

"Ok, wie alt ist er?"

"Er ist fast sechs. Ich möchte ihm etwas spannendes kaufen, aber nichts teures. Meine Schwester sagt ich verwöhne ihn, also will ich nicht dass sie mir die gleiche Ansprache wieder gibt."

"Wenn es nicht im Übermaß passiert, ist es nicht schlimm, Kinder zu verwöhnen."

Kensi lächelte und sagte dann. "Das erzähle ich ihr auch die ganze Zeit. Ich sehe ihn nicht oft und er ist mein einziger Neffe."

"Ich verstehe. Also, die besten Sachen, einen krankem Kind zu geben, und seinen Alter berücksichtigend, wäre ein Malbuch mit Stiften, Spielzeugautos und Kuschetiere, wenn er noch keins hat. Uhm, was noch? Bücher? Videospiele, falls er eine Spielkonsole hat."

"Ich denke, ich werde ein Kuscheltier nehmen."

"Er wird es bestimmt mögen. Hier,". Die Verkäuferin führte sie zu den Regalen mit den Tieren, "such dir eins aus. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, rufen sie mich einfach."

"Danke." Kensi wurde allein gelassen, während die Frau zu einer anderen Kunden ging, die gerade den Laden betreten hat.

Kensi ging Richtung Kinderstation. Gary wurde ins Krankenhaus vor ein paar Stunden eingeliefert und mit ihm eine Verantwortliche des Waisenhauses. Es war Melissa, die Frau die sie immer sah, wenn sie Gary abholte.

"Hi, Melissa. Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

"Ja. Du bist diejenige, die Gary vor ein paar Wochen immer abholte."

"Genau. Ich habe Mr. Snyder angerufen und er erzählte mir das Gary im Krankenhaus wegen der Entfernung der Mandeln gebracht wurde."

"Er hat sich die letzten Tage über Schmerzen im Hals beschwert und der Doktor sagte seine Mandeln müssen so schnell raus, wie es geht. Er wurde vor einiger Zeit operiert und liegt jetzt in seinem Zimmer. Als ich das letzte Mal nachschaute, hat Gary noch geschlafen, aber du kannst reingehen. Der Arzt sagte er würde in 1 oder 2 Studen aufwecken.

Kensi betrat das Zimmer und Garys Augen öffneten sich langsam und schaute zu dir, mit rauer Stimme sagend: "Melissa?"

"Nein, Gary. Ich bin's, Kensi." Das Kind versuchte zu sprechen aber er verschlucke sich nur und seine Hand kam zu seinen Nacken. "Versuch nicht zu sprechen, ok? Ich weiß es tut weh. Hier, schau mal." Sie zeigte ihm den Teddybären und nach seinen glänzenden Augen urteilend, glaubte Kensi, er mag den Bären. "Ich hab dir das gebracht. Magst du es?"

Gary nickte und setzte sich auf und sah alles schwummrig vor sich. Trotzdem drückte er Kensi fest und dankte ihr in eine tiefen und wunden Stimme. Mehr als den Teddybären, war Gary froh Kensi zu sehen.

"Es ist besser, wenn du dich hinlegst." Kensi half Gary sich langsam wieder ins Bett zu legen. "Dir ist immer noch schwindelig wegen der Amnesthie."

Vorsichtig legte sie die Bettdcke unter Gary's Kinn und legte den Teddybär neben seinen Kopf, welchen er sogleich an sich drückte.

"Du bist gekommen, um mich zu sehen?"

"Ja, bin ich. Ich habe Mr. Snyder angerufen und er hat gesagt du bist im Krankenhaus um dir deine Mandeln zu entfernen, also bin ich gekommen, um dich zu sehen.", sagte sie während sie sich aufs Bett setzte.

"Er sagte, wir könnten nicht mehr ausgehen. Warum?"

Diese Frage... Jetzt kann sie ihr nicht mehr ausweichen, also versuchte sie es ihm zu erklären, ganz vorsichtig. "Es ist so. Gerade jetzt hast du niemanden der auf dich aufpasst. Mr. Snyder hat mir erzählt, dass nach der Beendigung des Falles deiner Tante, du in das Adoptionsystem eingefügt wirst. Das heißt du wirst ein liebevolle Familie finden. Jemand wird dich adoptieren; dich mit nach Hause nehmen-"

"Für wie lange?"

"Für immer, Gary. Du wirst eine Familie haben."

Garys Augen fühlten sich mit Tränen. "Warum kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben?", fragte er mit trauriger Stimme.

"So läuft das nicht. Ich habe einen Job, der mich viel einnimmt und es ist eine gefährliche Arbeit. Manchmal weil ich nicht ob ich verletzt werde. Abegesehen davon, bin ich allein stehend. Diese Sachen machen es schwerer dich zu behalten... Aber, auf der guten Seite, wenn du adoptiert wirst von anderen, hast du eine Mutter, einen Vater und vielleicht sogar Geschwister."

"Und wenn ich nicht gehen will?"

Kensi seufzte und konnte Gary nicht ansehen. "Du musst einfach gehen." Ihr Herz brach inzwei als Gary anfing zu weinen. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und und wusste nicht, wie sie ihn beruhigen konnte. "Gary, hör mir zu. Ich versuche mein Bestes, das Beste des Besten um dir zu helfen. Ich werde sichergehen, das du von einer tollen Familie adoptiert-"

Kensi hörte auf zu reden, weil Gary nicht aufhörte zu weinen. Sie zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß und irgendwann war er eingeschlafen und hatte mit seinen Tränen Kensi's Shirt durchtränkt. Sie legte ihn wieder aufs Bett und deckte ihn zu und den Bären legte sie neben ihn. Sie starrte auf das Kind mit den geschwollenen Augen hinunter. Sie dachte an alles was er durchgemacht hat und wie er, jedes Kind, es nicht verdient hatte. Kens küsste seine Stirn und schaute ihn eine Weile an, bevor sie ging.

"Wo warst du?", fragte Deeks als sie endlich den Anruf annahm. "Ich habe vor deinen Haus gewartet, aber du warst nicht da."

"Ich bin zu Gary gegangen. Er ist im Krankenhaus, ihm wurden die Mandeln entfernt.."

"Und...?", fragte er zurück, ihre traurige Stimme notierend.

"Und er fragte mich etwas über die Adoption. Er ist in Tränen ausgebrochen und schwieg bis er einschlief."

"Wie geht's dir?"

Sie seufzte, rannte ihre Hände durch ihr Haar. "Ich weiß nicht, Ich... weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich fühle mich so gebrochen und traurig... Ich habe versucht ihn zu erklären, warum ich ihn nicht adoptieren kann, weil ich allein stehend bin und eine gefähliche Arbeit habe, aber nichts hat geholfen. Er hörte nicht auf zu weinen."

"Warte auf mich. Ich bin da in zehn."

Ohne ihr eine Chance zum Sprechen zu geben, legte Deeks auf und fuhr zu ihrem Haus. Er konnte den Kummer in ihrer Stimme hören. Er sagte 10 Minuten, und genau dann klopfte er an ihre Tür. Er ging hinein und als sie ihn anschaute nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hat.

"Heirate mich.. Heirate mich und wir adoptieren Gary."

* * *

**Überraschung, Überraschung. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

„_Heirate mich... heirate mich und wir adoptieren Gary."_

„Hast du getrunken oder bist du komplett durchgedreht?", reagierte Kensi abblockend. „Wir sind seit 3 Wochen zusammen!"

„Was ist das Problem daran?", gab Deeks zurück, der wirklich nicht verstand warum Kensi so reagierte. „Ich habe gesehen, das arrangierte Heiraten wundervoll laufen können."

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest, Deeks! Hast irgendeine Idee wie unverantwortlich sich das anhört? Wir adoptieren ein Kind, keinen Hund! Und wir werden heiraten. Es ist nicht so, dass wenn wir uns trennen wollen, wir uns scheiden lassen!"

„Ich mache einen verantwortungsvollen Vorschlag! Du magst das Kind so wie es aussieht, ich mag das Kind, das Kind mag uns. Willst du das ihn andere adoptieren?" Deeks seufzte und fuhr fort. „Warum denkst du immer nur an das, was falsch gehen könnte? Warum setzt du voraus, dass wir nicht funktionieren?"

„Wir sind seit 3 Wochen zusammen!", behaarte sie standhaft. „Zu heirateten ist nicht das Allerschlimmste, es ist der Fakt, das du ein Kind in die Sache einbeziehen willst!"

„Kensi, wenn Leute heiraten, lernen sie sich immer noch kennen. Also kann es uns passieren. Und wir werden so gut mit Gary sein."

„Ich hatte ihn immer nur einen Tag oder so. Ich weiß nicht,", Tränen fanden ihren Weg in Kensis Augen und ihre Stimme brach. „Ich habe keine Zeit für ein Kind-"

„Aber du willst eins.", gab Deeks zurück.

„Er braucht eine Familie, eine richtige Famile, die ihn begleitet, jeden Tag und immer für ihn da ist. Ich kann sowas nicht."

„Du hast nur Angst davor. Du bist immer ängstlich, wenn du neue Dinge versucht, wo du Gefühle zeigen musst. Versuch es; Ich versuche dir zu helfen, nicht nur als dein Freund, sondern auch als Kumpel."

Ihre Konversation wurde von ihren Handys unterbrochen, die beide anfingen zu klingelten. „OPS ruft an.", sagte Kensi.

„Ja, bei mir auch." Kensi drehte sich herum, fertig um aus der Tür zu gehen. „Versprich mir nur, darüber nachzudenken."

„Solange du mich nichts fragst. Wenn ich meine Gedanken sortiert habe, melde ich mich." „Ok, klingt schlüssig."

Drei Tage sind vergangen und der Fall neigte sich dem Ende. Jetzt konnte Kensi über Deeks Vorschlag nachdenken. Aber, anstatt jenes zu tun, fuhr sie zum Heim, um mit Snyder persönlich zu sprechen. Sie wollte komplett informiert sein, welche Anforderungen es für eine Adoption zu erfüllen gibt. Sie klopfte leicht an die Tür und er kam persönlich um sie zu öffnen, nicht sie einfach rein zurufen.

„Oh, Ms. Blye, bin ich richtig?"

„Ja, das bin ich.", sagte sie freundlich und schüttelte ihn die Hand.

„Bitte,", er machte ihr ein Zeichen, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen. „setzen sie sich. Was bringt sie zu uns?"

„Es geht um Garys Adoption. Ich möchte etwas über die legalen Bedingungen lernen, um ihn zu adoptieren."

„Sie wollen ihn adoptieren?" Der Mann setzte sich gerade hin, überrascht über den Anlass des Gespräches.

„Ja", sagte sie sicher.

„Adoptionsverfahren variieren von Fall zu Fall. In diesem Fall dealen wir mit einem mehr sensiblen Fall, wenn wir beachten was Gary durchgemacht hat. Er könnte Schwierigkeiten haben, ein familiären Band zu kreieren. Trotzdem, ich weiß und der Psychologe, der ihn betreut, das es kein Problem bei euch beiden ist. Wenn sie ihn adoptieren wollen, werden sie einen Finanz- und Backgroundcheck unterzogen und sie werden Zuhause besucht."

„Wie lang kann, in diesem Fall, der Prozess dauern?"

„Er kann ungefähr 6 bis 8 Monate dauern. Es ist ziemlich schnell, aber wie ich schon sagte, es gibt schon dieses Vertrauen bei euch beiden. Also wird es uns nur kümmern wie es ihm geht und wie du ihn erziehst."

„Der Fakt, das ich Single bin, macht nichts aus?"

„Manchmal schon, aber ich denke nicht das es bei ihnen ein Problem sein sollte. Außerdem, haben nicht auch Alleinstehende ein Recht Kinder zu adoptieren? Das einzige was ich sie fragen möchte, ist, das sie sich keine Sorgen darüber machen sollen und einen Fehler zu begehen, der schon zu oft gemacht wurde: zweckmäßige Hochzeiten. Wenn herauskommt, dass die Heirat nicht echt ist, wird die Adoption sofort zurückgezogen. Kümmern sie sich nur darum, alle essentiellen Dinge zu haben, wie zum Beispiel ein Zimmer für ihn."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Kensi und überlegte sich schon eine Strategie. „Alles was sie jetzt tun müssen, ist morgen hierherzukommen und ich werde die Papiere fertig zum ausfüllen haben. Danach müssen wir nur warten und für das Beste hoffen." Mr. Synder stand auf und Kensi folgte seinem Beispiel. Beide liefen zur Tür und der Mann streckte sein Hand auf um einen weiteren Händedruck zu geben. Während er ihre Hände hielt, erinnerte er sich an etwas uns sagte: „Oh, ich hätte fast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie ihn 1 Woche im Monat mit nach Hause holen kannst, damit er sich an seine Umwelt gewöhnen kann und sie wissen nie wann ein Sozialarbeiter vorbeischauen wird."

„Das hört sich gut an. Ich kann nicht warten bis ich ihn um mich habe.", sagte Kensi ohne es zu realisieren, antwortete aber ehrlich.

Kensi rief Deeks danach an um sie in der Downtown Bar zu treffen, wo sie gewöhnlich Drinks nach der Arbeit hatten. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl am Tresen und trank ein Bier. Er entdeckte sie und ging auf sie zu. Er küsste sie auf die Lippen und setzte sich danach auf den Stuhl neben sie und bestellte sich auch einen Trink.

„Also, hast du darüber nachgedacht?"

„Habe ich. Ich habe mit Mr. Snyder gesprochen, er ist der Direktor des Heims und er sagte ich muss nicht verheiratet sein um Gary zu adoptieren. Eigentlich meinte er sogar, eine zweckmäßige Ehe würde es nur schlimmer machen."

„Oh.. ich verstehe. Also, keine Chance auf verrückte Ideen?"

„Eigentlich.." Sie nahm nochmal einen Schluck um ihr Mut anzutrinken, ihn zu sagen, was sie wollte. „Snyder sagte mir, alles was ich jetzt brauchte, wäre ein eigenes Zimmer für Gary, wenn er mich 1x im Monat besuchen kommt und ich nie weiß wann mich jemand besuchen kommt, um nach Gary zu schauen. Sie werden mich auch besuchen, wenn ich nicht da bin.."

„Aber du hast kein Zimmer übrig.."

„Genau... aber du hast..."

„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich wohin das führen wird." Er konnte nicht anders und lächelte breit. „Ich schätze du kannst einziehen und aus meinem nicht gebrauchten Zimmer eins für den Kleinen herrichten."

„Du hast nichts dagegen?" „Wie ich schon sagte, ich mag ihn auch. Außerdem „, Deeks stand vom Stuhl auf und legte seine Arme um Kensi. „Du wirst näher bei mir sein. Es ist also eine Win-Win-Situation!"


	10. Chapter 10

Mit den letzten zwei Wochen hat sich Kensi's Welt geändert. Zum einen sagte sie, sie wird mit Deeks zusammenziehen, aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, wollte sie nur das separate Zimmer haben. Um ihn nicht große Hoffnungen zu machen, erklärte sie ihrem Freund genau das. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Ihre Beziehung hat erst begonnen und nach der Entscheidung Gary zu adoptieren, wollte sie ihn nicht verlieren.

Kensi brachte nur ein paar Klamotten zu Deeks, die für die Wochenenden, an dem Gary da ist, reichen. Als Deeks sie an die Besuche erinnerte, erzählte sie ihm das sie sich geeinigt hatten; Er oder Sie würden nicht unangemeldet kommen – sie würde einen Anruf vorher erhalten. Das war eine Übereinstimmung die sie mit Mr. Snyder getroffen hatte, als sie ihm von ihrem Job erzählte. Deeks machte die Entscheidung, nur ein Wochenende monatlich bei ihm zu sein, nichts aus. Er wollte sie nicht in etwas drängen, was sie noch nicht wollte. Vielleicht konnte es ihr sogar helfen und den Anreiz geben, mehr bei ihm zu sein. Beide waren noch ein bisschen verwirrt, in einer Beziehung mit jemanden zu sein, aber sie konnten sich nicht beschweren, ihre Beziehung lief gut.

Nur 2 Wochen waren nötig für Kensi um die Papiere für Gary's Adoption auszufüllen. Es gab ihr auch genügend Zeit, es ihrer Mutter und Hetty zu erzählen. Ihr Boss wusste, das sie früher oder später Kinder haben wollte, was komplett verständlich war. Sie war sich sicher es würde irgendwann Nell treffen, sie und Eric waren nach einer Weile Beziehung verlobt. Aber, die kleine Frau war allen einen Schritt voraus, somit hatte sie alles schon unter Kontrolle. Sie würde das Beste tun um Kensi zu helfen, die Verantwortlichkeit für Gary zu bekommen und das schloss ihren frühzeitigen Weggang für ein Meeting, egal welches, mit ein.

Deeks räumte bereitwillig seine Sachen aus dem leeren Schlafzimmer um es für Gary einzurichten. In dem Zimmer stand noch nicht viel, aber es war genug: ein Bett und ein paar Möbel. Kensi hat noch nicht mitbekommen, dass Deeks Gary einen Eisenbahnteppich gekauft hatte, welches auf seinem Schlafzimmerboden nun lag. Aber sie sah es als Russell Waters, der Verantwortliche für Gary's Fall, seinen ersten Besuch machte. Früher als sie erwartet hatten, durfte Gary nun also das 1. Wochenende bei ihnen verbringen.

Es war Freitag, fast 5 Uhr und Kensi durfte mit Hettys Zustimmung Gary abholen. Als Kensi bei Gary ankam, sah sie einen verärgerten Gary, der seinen Raum nicht verlassen wollte. Melissa hielt seinen Koffer mit ein paar Sachen und versuchte ihn aus dem Raum zu manövrieren. Als er es endlich tat, entdeckte er Kensi. Sein Herz war in 2 Teile geteilt: Er wollte zu ihr rennen und sie anflehen, ihn nicht gehen zu lassen, aber er war sauer auf sie, obwohl es nicht Kensi's Schuld ist, dass er im Adoptionssystem ist.

„Komm her, Gary.", rief sie Gary mit sanfter Stimme zu. Sie kniete sich sogar auf seinen Höhe hinunter.

„Ich gehe weg. Warum bist du hier?", fragte er ein bisschen wütend.

„Ich bin hier um dich abzuholen, Blödi. Kommst du oder wirst du weiterhin sauer sein?"

„Uh?", murmelte er ungläubig. „Du bist diejenige, die mich mitnimmt?"

„Ja, Gary. Ich hab dir versprochen eine gute Familie zu finden, oder denkst du ich bin nicht genug?"

„Du adoptierst mich?". Seine Augen glitzerten und er vergaß völlig, böse auf sie zu sein.

„Es ist noch zu früh um das zu sagen, aber ja, ich habe mich dafür beworben. Na los, komm schon." Kensi hob ihn hoch und nahm seinen Rucksack auch. „Ich muss zur Arbeit und versuchen Deeks zu helfen. Ich habe ihn mit meiner Papierarbeit allein gelassen!"

„Ich gehe auch?"

„Klar, wenn es für dich okay ist. Außerdem triffst du mein Team."

Bevor Kensi aus der Tür ging, sagte Gary: „Warte.". Er ruderte in ihren Armen, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er runter wollte. Gary rannte in zurück und brachte seinen Teddybären, den er von ihr bekommen hat, mit.

x-x

Gary ließ Kensi's Hand lis als sie in das OPS Büro eintraten. Er schaute sich fasziniert um. „Wow. Das ist so groß!"

„Ich weiß. Am Anfang dachte ich, ich würde verloren gehen. Jetzt ist das Gebäude mein drittes Zuhause."

„Du hast 2 Häuser?", fragte Gary erstaunt.

„Ich werde es dir später erklären, okay?", sagte sie und bemerkte, dass Deeks nicht da war. „Hey Jungs, wo ist Deeks?"

„Er ging kurz nach dir. Er beendete seine Papierarbeit und ging mit Eric surfen."

„Also das ist der kleine Junge, von dem du geredet hast, Kensi?", frage Sam mit einem Lächeln und schaute dabei Gary. Danach streckte er seine Hand zu dem Jungen aus. „Ich bin Sam, schön dich zu treffen."

Gary ließ Kens's Hand los und schüttelte Sams. „Ich heißte Gary; ich freue mich auch dich zu treffen!"

Sam kicherte wegen Gary's Höflichkeit und zeigte dann auf Callen. „Und das ist mein Partner, G. Callen!"

Das kleine Kind rannte zu Callen's Tisch und begrüßte ihn auch. Callen fühlte Empathie für ihn, schließlich war er in der selben Situation gewesen. „Ich hoffe du wirst ihn adoptieren dürfen, Kensi!"

Kensi nickte nur, weil sie verstand was er damit sagen wollte. „Hey, Kleiner, lass uns hochgehen und Nell begrüßen." Gary rannte mit kleinen Hüpfern zu Kensi und beide gingen nach oben. „Hi, Nell."

„Hallo, du.", spähte Nell und sah Gary hinter Kensi's Beinen. „und Hallo zu dem kleinen Mann."

„Wow, so viele Compter!", sagte er beeindruckend.

„Komm her.", rief Nell ihn heran und stoß Eric Stuhl zu ihm, um ihn sitzen zu lassen. „Lass mich ein Bild von dir machen und ich zeige dir etwas sehr cooles." Nell zeigte zu der Kamera und Gary zeigte alle seine Zähne, als er grinste und schloss seine Augen. „Jetzt komm hier her.", sagte Nell ihm und stand vor dem großen Touchscreen. Sie brachte sein Foto dorthin und er lachte, als er es sah.

„Das ist so cool! Ich wünschte ich könnte hier arbeiten!"

„Ich erzähl dir ein kleines Geheimnis.". Nell redete ganz leise. „Manchmal spielen ich und Eric Videospiele auf dem großem Schirm, aber nur wenn Hetty nicht im Haus ist."

„Wer ist Hetty?, fragte er neugierig.

„Ich bin Hetty. Und du musst Gary sein.", sagte sie beim Eintreten. Gary bekam Angst als er die kleine Frau sah, die ihn sogar kannte. „Hab keine Angst, junger Mann. Oh, und Miss Jones, was habe ich gesagt sind die OPS Regeln?"

„Nicht Essen oder Spielen im OPS Center.", sagte Nell und presste ein Lächeln heraus. „Es tut mir leid Hetty, kommt nicht wieder vor."

Die Tour abgeschlossen und da Deeks nicht mehr da war, sagte sie, sie würden verschwinden. Als sie nach draußen gingen, fragte Gary: „Ist Hetty ein Zwerg?"

Kensi konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. „Nein, es ist nur eine Krankheit. Sie wird nicht größer."

„Oh, und sie ist böse?"

„Nein", sagte Kensi gleich. „Sie ist der meist verständliche und netteste Boss, den man jemals bekommen kann."

Als sich Gary auf die Rückbank setzte, erinnerte er sich an das was Kensi gesagt hatte. „Hast du wirklich zwei Häuser? Du sagtest, du würdest es mir erklären."

„Und ich werde es dir erkären." Kensi schaute zurück und fing an. „Mein Haus hat kein separates Zimmer und da du 1 mal im Monat bei mir bist, brauchst du einen. Also hat Marty seinen Raum für dich aufgegeben. Aber keine Sorge, es ist nur vorübergehend. Wenn ich dein Sorgerecht bekomme, werde ich ein größeres Haus bekommen, mit einem Schlafzimmer für dich.

„Und Marty wird mit uns leben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist noch zu früh darüber zu sprechen."

„Aber du bist doch seine Freundin?"

„Yeah, aber es ist alles zu frisch. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen."

x-x

Sie kamen an Deeks' Haus und Gary war ängstlich, er hielt Kensi's Hand ganz fest. „Es ist okay Gary. Du kennst Deeks."

„Aber was ist wenn er sauer ist?"

„Warum sollte er sauer sein?", fragte Kensi und kniete sich vor ihn auf den Boden.

„Es .. es war sein Zimmer..."

Kensi lächelte und drückte seine Hände. „Er mg dich sehr und er war glücklich als ich ihm erzählte, dass wir beide die nächsten Tage bei ihm sein werden. Er hat dir sogar eine Eisenbahnlinie gekauft und es in dein Zimmer getan... Gary, versteh etwas, die Tage an denen Menschen böse wurden und dich verletzt haben, sind vorbei. Du musst keine Angst haben, wenn etwas falsch läuft und du brauchst auch keine Angst zu haben, nach etwas zu fragen. Also, komm schon, lächle, weil ich Deeks kenne, weiß ich, er wird sich freuen dich zu sehen und ich weiß du freust dich auch darüber."

Gary lachte und streckte sich um die Klingel zu erreichen. Deeks öffnete die Tür und grinste gleich und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Hi Buddy, wie geht's dir?"

Der Junge schaute zu Kensi und danach wieder zu Deeks. „Mir geht's gut!"

„Gut, dass ist schön!", antwortete er und setzte ihn wieder ab. Deeks küsste Kensi leidenschaftlich, was eigentlich nicht angemessen war, seitdem ein Kind im Raum ist. Aber Gary schien es nicht zu stören, er wurde von dem leckeren Geruch im Ofen gelockt. „Uhm, ich sehe du hast das Essen gefunden."

„Es riecht so gut!"

„Okay, es ist aber noch nicht ganz fertig. Also, wie wäre es damit, dass du mit mir kommst und dir dein Zimmer anschaust?"

„Wo ist es?", fragte er ziemlich neugierig.

„Komm mit mir.", rief Deeks während Kensi in der Küche war und das Essen beeugte. Er hatte recht, es roch toll. „Aber du musst deine Augen schließen." Gary bedeckte seine Augen mit seinen Augen als Deeks ihn in das Zimmer mit seinen Schultern führte. „Es ist nichts besonderes, aber ich denke es sieht toll aus. Mach deine Augen auf."

„Wow!" Gary kniete sich auf den Boden und stellte die Eisenbahn auf die Schienen.

„Du musst es einschalten.", sagte Deeks kniend neben ihm.

Die zwei spielten amüsiert und bemerkten nicht, dass Kensi am Türrahmen stand und sie beobachtete. „Jungs, können wir essen?"

Gary stand auf und rannte glücklich Richtung Küche. Kensi lächelte und bemerkte nicht dass Deeks sie beobachtete. „Ich denke, du wirst toll mit Gary umgehen."

Alle drei aßen, redeten und lachten viel dazwischen. Während Kensi und Deeks das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler räumten, ging Gary in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch um einen Cartoon zu gucken. Der Junge war so glücklich und das ganze Adrenalin schien zu verschwinden und er schaute müde aus, gähnte und fand schon eine gemütliche Liegeposition. Bevor es zu spät war, brachte Kensi Gary zu Bett.

„Du weißt, ist irgendwas, ruf uns, ok? Schlaf gut, Gary.", erinnerte Kensi ihn ein letztes Mal und schaltete das Licht aus und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie ging weg und ließ die Tür ein Stück offen.

Deeks winkte ihr vom Schlafzimmer aus und schlingte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich. Er küsste sie auf die Lippen und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. „Weißt du, wie der Tag perfekt enden würde?"

„Ja, weiß ich", sagte Kensi in einer leisen Stimme und mit einem frechen Lächeln auf den Lippen und schloss die Schlafzimmertür.


	11. Chapter 11

Deeks wachte auf als die aufgehende Sonne in seine Augen strahlte. Er drehte seinen Körper, nur um herauszufinden, das er an der Bettkante war und Kensi sich das ganze Bett zu eigen gemacht hat.

"Und dann sagst du, du schläfst nicht wie ein Seestern!", flüsterte er mit einem Lächeln und stand auf.

Er lief nur ein paar Schritte und hob seine und Kensi's Sachen vom Boden auf. Er legte ihre am Ende des Bettes hin und griff von seinem Kleiderschrank sauberer Sachen zum anziehen und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Er brauchte eine Dusche, und obwohl er es erst gestern getan, wollte Deeks surfen.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche, schaute er in Gary's Zimmer, aber fand ihn nicht. Es liefen verschiedene Szenarien in seinem Kopf, aber die einzige, die Sinn machte, war die, das der kleine Junge weggelaufen ist.

Er lief schnell und erreichte das Wohnzimmer und bemerkte den laufenden Fernsehr. An der Rückenlehne anliegend, sah er Gary zusammengerollt mit der Decke aus seinem Zimmer Samstagmorgen Cartoons schauen.

"Morgen."

Gary schaute hoch und antworte: "Guten Morgen Marty. Ich kann fernsehen, richtig?"

"Klar kannst du. Als ich in deinem Alter war, bin ich auch immer so früh aufgestanden um Cartoons zu schauen." Deeks setzte sich auf de freien Platz neben ihm. "Willst du in den Zoo gehen?"

"Wir gehen in den Zoo?", fragte er, sofort aufgeregt.

"Ich werde mit Kensi reden, wenn sie aufwacht, aber ich weiß sie sagt ja."

"Yeah, so cool. Ich wollte immer schon die Tiger und Löwen sehen!"

Deeks grinste und sagte: "Es gibt viel mehr Tiere zu bestaunen."

"Ich weiß, aber ich mag die Löwen und Tiger wirklich, wirklich sehr! Sie sind schnell und stark und ganz laut! Die machen so etwas wie ROAR!", versuchte Gary die Geräusche der Tiere nachzumachen, während er mit seinen Händen die Klauen darstellte.

"Weißt du, dass wir im Haus eine Löwin haben?" Gary schaute ihn verwirrt, aber auch neugierig an und Deeks erklärte. "Ihr Name ist Kensi und sie riecht das Frühstück was wir machen werden und wird sehr schnell aufstehen und alles verschlingen!"

Gary lachte amüsiert und die zwei begannen ihren Gang zur Küche. Deeks hat den Gedanken an den Strand schon aufgegeben. Er fühlte er gehörte hierher, dass er hier im Haus sein muss in diesem Moment.

Während Deeks Pancakes machte und Kaffee vorbereitete, aß Gary schon den gemachten Pancake. Wann immer er sich umdrehte, war ein Teil des Pancakes verschwunden. Deeks schaute ihn von der Seite an, mehr spielvoll und lachte nur, zugebend.

"Die sind richtig gut!"

"Uhm, was riecht hier so gut?" Kensi betrat die Küche Augen reibend.

"Schau, was hab ich dir gesagt, Gary?", sprach Marty. "Die Löwin kommt hinzu! Ess schnell, sonst sind keine mehr da!"

Kensi schlug ihn in die Schulter und packte sich eine Gabel, setzte sich neben sie und fing an zu essen. "Uhm, die sind richtig gut! Du musst mir lernen, wie man sie macht!"

"Unmöglich, Kens. Du kannst nicht kochen. Du versaust sogar vorgekochte Waren!"

Kensi lachte nur sarkastisch und aß genüsslich weiter.

"Frag sie!", sagte Gary unruhig zu Deeks, seine Beine schwingend unter seinem Tisch.

"Frag mich was?", fragte Kensi mit vollem Mund. "Was plant ihr 2?

"Oh, nichts Großes, nur in den Zoo gehen. Was sagst du?"

Kensi schaute ruhig zu Deeks und Gary und machte ihre Entscheidung. "Klar, warum nicht?"

Mit großer Freunde schrie Gary "Yeah", was beide zum lachen brachte. Als der 5-jährige fertig war mit essen, machte er sich Richtung Kinderzimmer auf, um sich umzuziehen. Deeks und Kensi beendeten ihr Frühstück auch und durch den Fakt, das er schon angezogen ist, stand er auf um das Geschirr zu waschen. Kensi stand auch auf und gab ihm einen langsamen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Für was war das? Nicht das ich sie nicht mag...!"

"Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln und ging zum Schlazimmer, sich umziehen.

Deeks war schon fertig mit aufwaschen und Gary schien noch nicht fertig zu sein mit umziehen. Er ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer und sah ihn auf den Boden sitzend und versuchte seine Schuhe zu binden.

"Ich kann es nicht, Marty!"

"Es ist ok." Deeks kniete sich und band Gary's Schnürsenkel und beiden war nicht bewusst, dass Kensi sie von der Tür aus beobachtete. "Das T-shirt ist auf links gedreht, Buddy."

Kensi schaute zu wie vorsichtig Deeks mit Gary umging, Schnürsenkel binden, ihn anziehen. Sie war glücklich zu sehen, das beide miteinander auskamen und sie war auch froh darüber, auch erleichtert, Gary's Brust und Rücken ohne Verletzungen zu sehen.

"Ok," Deeks stand wieder auf und half Gary, "jetzt lass uns nachschauen ob Kensi fe-"

Als er sich umdrehte lächelte er, als er sie dort sah. "Ich bin bereit. Lass uns los gehen, Jungs?"

* * *

Wer sie sehen würde, würde eine eine scheinbar normale Familie sehen, die den Morgen im Zoo verbrachte. Gary hielt beide, Deeks und Kensi's Hand und jedes Mal, wenn sie an einem Tier vorbeigingen, ließ er los und schaute aufmerksam die Tiere an.

Alle 3 gingen zu den Meerestieren und als Gary sich streckte um eine bessere Aussicht zu haben, küsste ihn ein Seelöwe direkt auf den Mund. Gary ging zurück und säuberte seine Lippen. Die Leute um ihn lachten, sowie auch Deeks.

"Ugh, er hat meinen Mund geküsst!"

"Du mochtest es nicht?", ärgerte Deeks mit einem Lachen.

Gary stampfte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden, immer noch dabei seine Lippen von der Nassheit und offenbare Grobheit zu befreien.

"Komm her, Gary. Schau hier, sie werden dich hier nicht erreichen!"

Keiner der beiden, Kensi oder Gary konnten verstehen, ob er versuchte nett zu sein oder sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Genau da, kam der selbe Seelöwe gesprungen und küsste Deeks auch auf den Mund.

"Oh, im Ernst? Wirklich?", grumelte er, seine Hände an seinen Lippen. "Ugh, du hast recht, mein Freund, er ist widerlich."

Ungeachtet dass er Recht hatte, lachte Gary und Kensi lachte sogar noch mehr. "Das ist Karma, dafür einen Fünfjährigen zu ärgern."

"Ich hab ihn nicht geärgert! Und ich glaube nicht an so etwas wie unmittelbares Karma!"

"Na, ich denke du solltest ab jetzt daran glauben!"

Die drei durchliefen den Zoo weiter und nach und nach passte Deeks und Kensi's Begeisterung zu Gary's Aufgeregtheit. Sie aßen ihr Mittag dort und gingen gegen Ende des Nachmittages. Bevor er nach Hause fuhr, machten sie einen kleinen Abstechter zum Strand und blieben dort eine Weile und fuhren durch ein Drive-in um Abendessen zu holen.

Als sie nach Hause kamen, setzte sich Kensi auf die Couch und sagte sie sein müde und Gary verstärkte sie und legte sich hin, seinen Kopf auf ihren Beinen. Es dauerte nicht lange und der kleine Junge war eingeschlafen, als Kensi sein Haar streichelte.

Kensi ging ins Schlafzimmer und Deeks trug den Jungen zum Bett und zog ihn nur die Schuhe aus. Er bedeckteihn mit einer Decke, schaltete die Lampen aus und schloss dir Tür. Als er ins Schlafzimmer kam, war Kensi schon im Bett, schnarchend. Deeks musste zugeben, er war auch ziemlich fertig und der Schlaf gewann. Aber über eines war er sich sicher: Alle hatten viel Spaß während des Tages.


End file.
